Bond of love and survival
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash and Lara are in the island that was cursed and no one leaves as their adventure begins together to survive, fight, stay alive and stay together as their bond of love never dies but threats will stop at nothing to stop them AshXLara
1. Chapter 1

**survivor and heart**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Exercise, exhibition and romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and tomb raider 2013 and it's the very first story of Ash and Lara together and start their adventure as the adventure found lara as the first chapter starts as ash and Lara are doing exercise and encounter an uninvited guest then shows the beginning of their journey so enjoy AshXLara Lemon**

in an Egyptian tomb there was a very beautiful. She has elegant facial features and deep brown eyes. She has thick, dark brown hair which she keeps tied up in a pony tail, though she keeps the front in a layered and choppy style. She has a slender and toned physique and stands roughly 5'6" (168cm) tall. wears a blue tank top over a white one, tan cargo pants and dark boots, wears several pieces of jewelry including a jade pendant around her neck her name is Lara croft "A famous explorer once said, that the extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are. I'd finally set out to make my mark; to find adventure. But instead adventure found me. In our darkest moments, when life flashes before us, we find something; Something that keeps us going. Something that pushes us." Lara is inside seeking a diamond at one end of a chamber

"I'm close to the diamond" As she approach and saw the diamond "At last" suddenly she is attacked by a large robot is equipped with six limbs. The lower two serve as legs, the two in the middle are only equipped to operate its tools and the two upper ones can be used for swing attacks or improve its movement. "Great" Lara started to run as the robot chase after her then an next figure had appeared was a boy about Lara's age has raven hair who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's body his name is Ash as he appeared to help Lara as the two climb together made it crash

"always run to trouble Lara!" Said Ash as Lara smiled "you always have my back" as Lara kissed him reveal they are a couple as the robot was back up and chase after the two as they side under the robot and fight the robot "Lara got a idea" ash ask as Lara then spots the weakest point "I do Ash keep him busy" as Ash nodded as he has familiar blades look like scissors he fights the robot Lara climes up then she leaps toward the machine she disables it by ripping out its motivational circuits.

"Game, set and match!" Lara said as Ash stare at her and whistle "love you" Lara blush by his words as She takes the diamond "Got it" which is revealed to be a memory card labeled 'Lara's Party Mix,' and inserts it into a laptop computer inside the robot, where upon it plays music.

"Training over" as it is revealed that the scene took place in a practice arena in Croft Manor, and that Ash's friend named Clemont who build and programmed the robot, to challenge them in combat.

"Ash and Lara croft what did you done to my baby" said Clemont as he noticed the legs were cut by his blades "Was it programmed to stop before it took our heads off?" Said Ash as Clemont sweatdrop "Ah, well... that would be a "no". - But you said, "Make it more challenging. " said Clemont as Lara smiled "Clemont, the live fire. Live rounds again." Said Lara as her and Ash are walking away "Poor Simon! What has those two done to you?" Said Clemont as a new voice appeared

"Very funny." As Clemont look saw it was a familiar face which Ash hates to see "Levi how did you found croft manor?" Clemont ask as the scout spots Ash "Ash I thought I found you with a other girl I see" said Levi who sees Lara "Hello Levi what do you want" said Ash as Levi offers Ash and Lara a letter as Lara reads it then was surprised "Oh my god Ash, this letter is from my friend Sam and she wants me to go with her to find a lost kingdom of yamahia" Lara explains to Ash that her and Sam are going to go to the find a lost kingdom of Yamahia in a few days. But Ash sees this as a bad idea "Lara it sounds great but rumors said that it leads towards the dragon's triangle I learn it from my sister's book that time" said Ash

"Ash we know but Lara do need help which is." Levi points at Ash as He then try to denied the offer "Ash please this is my chance to prove my father that I am the croft he wants me to be" said Lara as Ash remembered how Lara lost her father from suicide as Ash never hurts feelings "OK Lara I'm in" as that made her happy as she hugged him "Thank you Ash and I bet you will meet my friend sa!m." Said Lara as she walks over the shower room as she turns it on the water appears in the shower head

"Just right" as Lara takes off her pendant around her neck then has her ponytail undone letting her long brown luscious hair reveal she then felt arms around her waist as Ash was topless was holding her "Mind I join in" Ash whisper to her ear as Lara smiled and cupped his head and kiss him passionate "Ash thank you for everything this means a lot to me" said Lara as Ash smiled towards her

"I can't say no to you my beautiful dove" Lara giggled and smiled by that nickname he give her now she whisper to him

"Ash mind you take my clothes off and we go in together" said Lara as Ash did as she wanted as Ash peels up her tank top showing her topless wearing a white bra then he lowers down takes her brown cargo pants down and takes it and her boots off showing her in white panties made Ash had a good look at her inner beauty in her underwear "Wow you look perfect Lara" said Ash as Lara smiled she sways her hips giving Ash more fuel just to tease him "Lara you sneaky croft" Ash held her waist again then starts unclasped her bra and drops it to the floor showing her d cup breasts then he undid her panties as Ash saw her true self completely naked in front of his eyes

"Lara croft you are so much beautiful" as Ash undid his pants and his boxers, sneakers the two lovebirds went inside the shower together as he holds her with their bodies touching by the water "Lara you are more gorgeous in the shower" as he kisses her Ash held her butt Oh, Ash!" she loves it as Ash was kissing, massaging and starts sucking her breasts "mmmm Ash...yes they're yours" Lara moaned by her boyfriend's arms She grabbed his hair and pulled at it then pushing his head deeper into her boobs.

He sucked and bit one just to make her scream in pleasure. Panting Lara has her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck as he continues sucking as soon he was finish Lara then lowers down "Ash you will see raid you" as she grabbed his manhood puts it in her mouth she strokes it then starts bopping made Ash moaned

"Oh Lara yes keep going I'm also yours" said Ash as Lara continues bopping and he enjoys it then he too starts stroking her luscious hair she enjoys it as she continues going three times faster as it's been a hour Ash is reaching his limit "Lara I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth as she swallows by then they continue kissing Ash washes her gorgeous breasts and her shoulders as she was loving it and Lara washes his chest then they turn off the shower as Lara forgot something that she left her towel on the bed "Ash I left my towel on the bed can you bring it" said Lara as Ash wrapped his towel around his legs

"Sure thing Lara" as Ash was out of the shower as he's walking towards Lara's bed and picks up her towel all of a sudden Lara was behind Ash did a vice versa by wrapped her arms around his waist as Ash smirk "you plan that on purpose Lara" Ash asked as Lara kiss his neck "Of course Ash I want us to do round two but in my bed" Lara wants to do round two with him Ash smiled and turns around and held her waist again

"Lara" as Lara looks at him Ash grabbed her wet long brown luscious hair once more and ties it back up in a ponytails as Ash whisper to her ear "I love it on you" ash admit that he loves her ponytail on her as she kissed him

"You're my charmer Ash" as Lara pushed him to her bed then hops on to her bed Lara flipped over with her on top. She smiled lovingly and kissed him once more. She then turned herself around putting her womanhood in his face and she grabbed his manhood "Ash you like this" Lara took her breasts and sandwiched his rod between them; rubbing them together. Ash groaned at her affection "Oh yes Lara now I can do the same" Ash looked at his love's most sacred area. He have it a sling slow lick Lara feels it but never stops as she's continues rubbing her breasts on his manhood as they all feel the pressure of their sacred areas as the two continue in hours and reach their limit "I'm gonna" as Ash fires his seed on her breasts and Lara spread her love juice on his face as they panted Ash was off the bed

"Lara may I" ash asked her as Lara turns around and bends down showing her attractive butt to Ash as he grabbed her butt squeeze it made her moan then he enters her and starts thrusting her as she gasped "Oh Ash yes pound me harder!" Lara screamed as Ash continues thrusting her butt more "She's so tight and I love it" Ash said as he goes faster more as Lara was grasping the bedsheets enjoying her love thrusting her butt as it's been a hour for them reaching their limit "Lara I'm gonna" Ash moaned as his seed left him as it's inside her butt "Lara stands up then Ash gently was on top placed his manhood inside her womanhood. They moaned at their connection. Ash pushed in deeper until he felt her womb.

" ready Lara" said Ash as Lara smiles to him "I'm ready with you by my side Ash now you pound me really hard baby" said Lara as Ash smiles to his love as they kiss he starts thrusting her Lara felt the pain Ash was going to stop "Keep going Ash I can handle it" Lara said to him as Ash continues more thrusting her womb "Ash yes yes don't stop Ash pound me harder I'm loving it!" Lara screamed as Ash continues thrusting harder as Lara grabbed his head and rubbed his face on her breasts made Ash to go faster as he's reaching his limit

"Lara I'm gonna cum!" Said Ash still thrusting her "Me too Ash just fill me up" as Ash fires his seed inside her womb but she's not done yet as she takes control flipped again as she was on top of him "I want to ride you Ash" said Lara as Ash held her butt "Go for it Lara" said Ash as as they are kissing then she starts bouncing as Ash was moaning by it "Oh Lara yes bounce more I'm loving it more" ash shout as Lara continues bouncing as her breasts are bouncing as well she swoosh her ponytail hair with her eyes closed as Ash held her hips as she continues but Ash starts sucking her tits more made Lara want to go faster as he's sucking now reaching limit "I'm Cumming!" They said as they release third seed and love juice as Lara smiles and snugggled into his arms and the two stayed connected all night.

"Ash this is more amazing than fighting the robot" said Lara resting on his chest and Ash held her "I agree Lara and I promise we will travel to the kingdom together and if I'm in trouble you will come to my rescue" said Ash as Lara was touched by his words as she kissed him "nothing separate us Ash" as Lara was sleeping so did Ash with a smile

 **thats it of CH 1 of this very first crossover and hope you enjoyed it of the first AshXLara story ever and also I'm going to start AshxElsa and the second chapter of this story and if you want more and also CH 2 of Ash's beach vacation pm or review me and hope you enjoy the robot part from Lara croft tomb raider movie and two appearances of clemont and Levi as CH 2 shows the beginning of Lara adventures to the island enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bond of love and survival**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Search for the island and separated**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and tomb raider 2013** **also this is the second chapter of the** **very first story of Ash and Lara together and start their adventure as the adventure found lara as the first chapter starts as ash and Lara are doing exercise and encounter an uninvited guest was one of clemont's robot they trash and now the two are planning a adventure then the two had thier romance time then shows the beginning of their journey so enjoy AshXLara Lemon**

As the sun shines to the bedroom as two lovebirds were sleeping together as Ash wakes up first "good morning my adventurer" said Ash as lara smiled and open her eyes to him "Morning my handsome" as she kissed him "Ready for the big day as promise" said Ash as Lara smiled and was excited "yes i do Ash and we go there together." Said Lara as she stands up "Ash i'll be going to shower so i can be fresh in up" as Lara walks into the shower getting ready as Ash smiled "No wonder I love her" said Ash as he was getting ready as Levi is waiting at the bottom of the stairs the next morning for Ash and Lara to get ready. "Lara you look great" ash said to her as Lara blush since she wears the same clothes because Ash loves her style as they are heading down "Ash I forget something i'll be right back." she kiss him and goes back upstairs to get it and then Levi turns to Ash and asked him about a more personal question.

"Ash why do you have so many girls falling for you even to miss croft for your whole life why can't you just have one?" He asks Ash why does he have so many girls in his life why can't he just stick with one "Why are you asking me that question?" Ash ask him "because are you just playing them to carry your children or you get bored with your current wife or girlfriend and then moves on to another one like Lara." Levi said to him as Lara catches on to some of the conversation "Was levi right is Ash playing me or his feelings for me isn't strong for him" she starts getting worried that Ash may be playing her or his feelings for her may not be as strong as hers are for him.

"I can't hear anymore of this i'm feel alone again" as She doesn't hear the rest of the conversation but Ash Chuckles and walks over to Levi he grabs his shoulder and slowly adds more and more strength until the bone starts to crack leaving him in a world of pain "Ash what are you doing?" Levi feels the pain "you don't get it I love ryuko, dawn, Serena, twilight, kari, Lucy, Elsa, yoko and my other wives and they still love me. They want to have a family and i love my children too. Lara suffered since her father died she's alone and i don't care what you said i love lara and i too will make her happy , ask her to marry me and there are no mistakes if you get in my way i should've left you to the world of titans." Ash says that to him because he loves every single one of his girls and he is happy beyond reason that they love him back I want to be his wife so if they want to have his children all about you I don't want children that's fine too but make no mistake that his feelings for them are as true as any and he will not stand for anyone who insults them or his love for them

"I understand Ash" as Levi had left Ash then was heading to see Lara as she was behind him "Lara how much you did you..." As Lara kiss him passionate "Ash those are the most wonderful words you ever said" Lara admired his words as Ash carried her bridal style as she giggled at her childhood boyfriend "you are still my treasure I discovered and very very beautiful" ash admired her beauty as Lara smiled and blush as they are heading out "Ash I was thinking until we head to the endurance you and me get a room and you know." Lara said on thing in mind about what they are planning as Ash smiled "you have a way of me" as they kiss and on the road as soon they reach the docks "So Lara where is our ship" said Ash as Lara points "over here meet the endurance" said Lara as Ash sees the ship called endurance as Ash has a look at it

"Nice ship lara" said Ash as he was walking towards it looking at it more as him and Lara are looking "Lara" as Lara heard the voice and looked she see a young girl same age as Lara She is quite beautiful, is shown to take pride in her appearance, and is up to date with fashion trends. She wears her hair in a short bob cut, when she first met Lara, the left side of her head was shaved. Her first consists of a Brown, short sleeved leather jacket, a black v-neck t-shirt, white skinny jeans, and brown biker style boots with a heel to them. "Sam!" As Lara runs to her long time best friend Sam as they hug then she see Ash

"Lara who's he?" Sam asked her as Lara smiled "That's Ash my boyfriend" said Lara as Ash walks over introduced himself "nice to meet you Sam" said ash as Sam was surprised that Lara found somebody she was jealous at first but she smiled "Nice to meet you Ash" as her and ash shook hands "you know Lara told me all about you" said Sam as Ash chuckled by that "Her and I had been friends since childhood now we're a couple" said Ash as they are in the boat then Lara saw a familiar face

"Roth" said Lara as Roth sees her "Lara good to see you again" Roth said to his daughter figure Lara as Ash walks in "Roth this is Ash that I told you about" said Lara introduced ash to Roth "you must be the one who win her heart it's nice to meet you Ash" said Roth

"It's great to meet you Roth" said Ash as they shook hands

"Ash let's get going we can talk more of our explanation" said Lara as her and Ash are setting out on their first expedition about the ship _Endurance_ , with the intention of finding the lost kingdom of Yamatai. By her suggestion "We are close to the island yamatai as we know it but we are leading straight to the Dragon's triangle that we must be careful" said Lara as there was a man was a archeologist wears glasses named James Whitman "i suggest we go there" he said as everyone was against Whitman's advice, the expedition ventures into the Dragon's Triangle, east of Japan. By then Lara suggests to closer examine a seemingly uninhabited island then felt arms around her waist

"Any luck" said Ash as Lara smiled to her treasure "still learning more secrets about the sun queen Ash and how did she died there I just got no clue Ash" said Lara as Ash sees her more confused try harder as he then turns her around "perhaps we start by the promise we have we're in our room" said Ash as Lara smirked as she tackled him then starts making out and getting hotter as Ash was lifting her tank top till the ship is hit by a storm and split in two.

"The ship is wrecking apart" said Lara as Ash held her bridal style and got out of the room "Were leaving Lara" as Ash was ready "Wait Ash i forgot to give you this" as lara gives Ash an necklace that has the same pendant as hers as she puts it around his neck "Think of it as a good luck charm ash" said Lara as Ash kiss her

"Let's get out of here" as him and Lara run trying to reach the rest of the crew as they see Roth and the crew "I'll go first" as Ash leaped to the half and made it as he looks at Lara "Lara jump now!" Shout Ash as Lara takes a giant leap. She manages to grab Roth's hand, but then slips and falls into the ocean being separated from the ship. "Lara!" Ash shout as the ship split in two, leaving the survivors stranded on an isolated island. when Lara was Crawling ashore after struggling with the ocean for some time, Lara sees her friends and colleagues atop a cliff near the beach. _"This one's bleeding out..."_ Reyes shouts out.

Lara tries to get their attention by calling out. _"Hello!?"_

But her shouts are too far away to be heard by the rest of the crew. Jonah and Dr. Whitman are walking up and down restlessly, while Reyes is shouting orders and trying to get the situation under control. _"...put some pressure on it!"_

Lara tries to get their attention again. _"Help!"_

Alex is trying to resuscitate a fallen crewman, begging him to stay with him. _"Come on... come on! Breathe, goddamn it!"_

 _"We've got wounded people."_ While Reyes is trying to get everyone to be helpful, Whitman is wallowing in self-pity. _"I knew something like this would happen! Where the hell are we?"_ Reyes tries to snap him out of it. _"Come on, Doctor! Help us out here!"_ Meanwhile Jonah keeps a lookout for any other survivors _"No sign of Roth or Lara including that Ash fella."_

Lara has still not given up her shouting, still coughing badly from all the water she has swallowed. _"Reyes! Jonah! I'm here!"_ She struggles to get up and tries to get her bearings when she is hit over the head by someone.

While slipping in and out of conciousness, Lara is being dragged along to the Scavenger's Den.

When she fully regains consciousness, Lara finds herself tied in a cocoon suspended upside-down from the ceiling alongside other similar-looking cocoons, struggling to get free and screaming for help. _"Help... Ash? Jonah? Reyes? Help!"_

Lara starts to sway around. _"Got to get down."_ Swinging the bundle to and fro Lara manages to set the sack next to her, as well as the beam with the cloth nearby, on fire. _"I can't die like this."_ Lara then changes direction to set her own cocoon on fire. _"This is going to hurt."_ Lara falls down and is badly wounded, when falling onto a metal rod, which punctures her side. _"No, no..."_ She pulls it out. Badly hurt Lara sets out to explore the caves she's in. She is shocked to find one of her crewmates, Steph, tied up above an altar, the victim of some strange kind of ritual. _"Oh god, no... no, no... What is this place?"_ _"What happened to you?"_ , Lara will ask when she considers the body for a moment.

Lara then notices something that might help her out. _"A torch..."'_ Grabbing the torch she continues.

Lara crawls into a small space in the wall, and a Scavenger suddenly jumps behind her and grabs her legs. Lara screams _"Let go! Get off me!"_ and struggles to get free. The Scavenger tries to tell her to stop fighting _"Stop! Stop struggling! Stand still!"_ After Lara breaks free, the opening crumbles shut, leaving the Scavenger to the other side. The Scavenger shouts behind the rubble: _"Come back! Come back! I'm just trying to help you!"_ Lara sighs: _"That was close. Oh shit, that was close..."_ The Scavenger's voice echoes in the cave: _"Come back! Come... Come back! Come on!"_

Escaping the collapsing Scavenger's Den, Lara quickly crawls into an opening just below a big boulder, which ominously slides down a bit. The Scavenger grabs her legs again. Lara yells _"Let go, you bastard!"_ while struggling. The Scavenger replies _"I want to help you! Help you!"_ Lara kicks him off and the boulder falls down, crushing the Scavenger.

Lara frantically crawls out of a small opening in the rock wall, to escape the Scavenger's Den "made it as she then walk and saw the entire island " Ash where are you? I hope you're not dead?" Lara said in her thought hoping that Ash is ok

 **thats it of CH 2 of this very first crossover and hope you enjoyed it of the first AshXLara story ever and also I'm going to start AshxElsa ch 2, along with the others and the third chapter of this story and if you want more and also CH 2 of Ash's beach vacation pm or review me and hope you enjoy how Ash told Levi that he never adandon everyone including Lara as they reach to the ship met Sam and Roth including Whitman was a ass to them as the ship split in two separate ash from Lara as Lara escape from the scavenger and now what happens next in ch 3 shows the beginning of Lara adventures will she be reunited with ash to the island enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bond of love and survival**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Stranded, survive, betrayal, reunite in the island**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and tomb raider 2013** **also this is the second chapter of the** **very first story of Ash and Lara together and start their adventure as the adventure found lara as the first chapter starts as ash and Lara are doing exercise and encounter an uninvited guest was one of clemont's robot they trash and now the two are planning a adventure then the two had thier romance time then shows the beginning of their journey they meet friends but the boat home to two and separate them that leads Lara on a adventure is what lies ahead so enjoy AshXLara Lemon**

After her daring escape from the scavenger Lara Emerging atop shipwreck bay, Lara takes a look around at where she is. In sunset she looks at the wreckage surrounding the coastline. Lara sets out to follow the only path leading away from the Scavenger's Den. Looking down she spots one of the life boats of the Endurance. _"The Lifeboat. Where are they?"_ She makes searching for the rest of the crew and traces of other survivors including Ash her new goal. She discovers several obstacles in her path and is forced to balance across a fallen tree and jump over gaps. Further up the path she has to do her first serious climbing, up the remains of an old B-52[2] bomber which comes loose under her weight. She can barely escape in time. Finally Lara comes across an abandoned fire place where she finds the pack of her friend Sam, a radio, a video camera, and a box with a single match inside. When she is caught in the rain she seeks shelter at a Base Camp underneath a cliff overhang. Exhausted, badly hurt, thirsty and shivering Lara tries to get comfortable. She captures water from the waterfall with her fingers and sips it to quench her thirst, before she lights up the camp fire with the one remaining match she found.

After taking shelter from the thunderstorm, Lara finds herself hungry and sets out to find food. She stumbles across the body of a dead hunter with bow who's hanging upside down from a tree. Her climbing skills allow Lara to grab the bow and continue onwards with it. In this open area she discovers a lot of wildlife, bunnies, birds, and deer, the latter of which she has to hunt and kill for food. Once she has killed a deer, Lara cuts it open with the spearhead to gather the meat. She then returns to the base camp once more to consume her food.

After eating, She stumbled upon a campsite where the other just used to be and she finds in a bag a camcorder that that belong to Sam. She watches the recording and it is of her and Ash sitting together at the table well she's sitting on Ash Ash is holding her resting his head on her shoulder as she's working on the riddle of where they need to go and a kind of talks about them being being together as a couple and how did they start which is a flashback to when Ash was on that island from his past adventure as a kid. Where they first met and became friends and overtime they kept in touch through letters. Lara was in tears with those memories and she remember she lost love now her new memories of love came to her until she heard a voice "Hello anyone here." As she hears Ash on the radio Lara finally manages to get through to Ash, using the radio. "Ash thank god it's good to hear your voice" said Lara as Ash was happy to hear hers "you too where are you?" Ash asked her as Lara tells him "Ash i was captured by the Scavengers and our colleague Steph was killed down in the den." As she was afraid then he gives her a pep talk "Lara listen i will find you but i must know your location..." Ash asked as she tells him to find her at his location but Ash lost her signal when she was going to tell him. "Ash...Ash...damn it I hope he finds me." Lara sets off again. When she hears eerie music, she follows it through a now open bunker door. The door closes behind her and she has no other choice but to go down a ladder and into the caverns underneath the bunker. She notices strange markings that make no sense to her. When a door blocks her path, she has to go searching for something she can use as a crowbar. Utilizing her burning torch she can open another path and find an Old Pry Tool with which she can then open the door and continue. She goes up the ladder and ends up back outside.

Lara follows voices and finds Sam talking to a strange man. She tries to stay hidden from view to assess the situation before getting into it, but Sam calls out to her. "Lara you're OK but where's Ash?" Sam asked her "He's OK Ash is strong he always finds us?" Said Lara as the strange man walked to her "pleasure to meet you I am Mathias" The man tells her that his name is Mathias "that I am a teacher by trade and that i too am afraid of the savages who live here. While the three of them sits by the fire, Sam retold the story of Queen Himiko. " Ash i hope you find us soon i know you will" then Lara then fell asleep. When she woke up, both Sam and Mathias were already gone.

"Sam...Sam mathias!" Lara called for them in panic while walking and didn't see a bear trap which then trapped her foot. "Ah shit" she tries to let herself loose from the trap While she is trapped, she hears wolves howling. When they finally attack, with lightning striking all around them, Lara is forced to act quickly and shoot three wolves, one after the other, when they jump out from the bushes. Four of the Endurance crew Dr. Whitman, Jonah, Alex and Reyes arrive shortly after Lara has disposed of the wolves and help her out of the trap.

"Thanks jonah?" As jonah helps her up when she is released from the trap when she's up She tells them the news "Sam has been captured along with this man named Mathias?" Lara said to them "This ain't good and you alone I thought your boyfriend is with you?" Reyes said to her

"Ash and i separated and he's finding us as we speak" Lara said to them as they plan to set out after them to attempt a rescue.

However Lara was getting up but her wound from the bear trap still tender "Lara it's best you rest and don't worry if we find Ash we will tell him you're here" said Alex it is decided that Lara should rest and then return to Ash and Captain Roth to inform him of the situation. Doctor Whitman decides to accompany Lara. While she rests at a camp site, he scouts ahead. When he finds a closed gate with an opening mechanism, he calls out to Lara to come over but she's still resting without paying attention Whitman was close to her and touch her hair "Whitman what are you doing?" She asked as Whitman plays innocent

"Nothing i just found a huge gate you need to see" as lara gets up and follows him At the gate she discovers strange markings made at the door then she notice that there are two turning mechanisms that open it."I got a idea to open it" as Doctor Whitman is manning one, the other is unfortunately missing a handle. I can use this pry like a handle" Lara thinks about using her pry tool as handle but it turns out to be too weak.

"I must find components to make it stronger" She then sets out to find equipment to strengthen it. With enough salvage she can go back but surrounded by wolves and she found more arrows as she fires at five wolves headshots then and dead now she found herbes for good use then return to the base camp and upgrade.

"Perfect this will help" With the upgraded axe Lara then returns to the waiting Doctor Whitman and inserts it into the mechanism on her side. Together they turn their wheels and open the gate. "How did you learn that craftsmanship?" Said Whitman as Lara looks at him "Ash taught me how to build tools for survival he has been traveling and has Lot's of experience of places he had been" Lara said but Whitman seems to get annoyed of her mentioning Ash but his lust for her made him feel like he's going to plan something with her Once through the gate, in the forest on the other side, they are suddenly surrounded by a group of the savages.

"Its ok" whitman said as lara heard "What" While Whitman immediately surrenders the gun "I want you to take us whoever's in charge" he puts the gun he is carrying down Lara - remembering her personal experience with the scavengers "what are you doing?" Lara is not willing to disarm and aims her arrow at the attackers. She is tackled and disarmed from behind. The bow is taken from her and her hands are tied behind her back before she is knocked out he wanted no trouble and wished to be brought to their leader. However Lara insisted for him to stop, getting tackled down to the ground and having her hands tied together.

"Lara it's OK just do anything as they say" said Whitman as there was a man who tied her up named Vladimir tells his scavengers to take him to their leader as he was dragging the unconscious Lara off to the camp when Lara was awaking up in a camp of the scavengers, the two had lara put into a camp with some other prisoners, however there is an attempted escape by some of the hostages. Lara witnesses how another captive is shot when trying to escape. Then Vladimir slap Lara and was at the ground "don't you fucking move" then Vladimir orders all prisoners to be shot. Nevertheless she uses the confusion to try and escape herself. Moving in the shadows, sneaking along a wall, she evades the patrolling men with flashlights and manages to hide in a shack. Unfortunately one of the scavengers, with vladimir finds her he points his gun at her "get over here" when she was slowly walks back but he drags her from her hiding place.

"Now that I had you. This time you can't escape" as Vladimir looks at her figure because of her beauty he had cut her hands loose still points the gun at her "take your clothes off now!" His finger is close to pull the trigger Lara refused to not strip herself but two of Vladimir's men who had took her to the prisoners are with him "very well they will do it" as they charge then grabbed her they torn off her tank top to pieces the pushes her to the dirt they pick up the knife and peel the cargo pants like a animal hide and ripped it off of her hips and pull her boots off then they had lift her up and unclasped her white bra showing her breasts then they took her panties leaving her naked

"Good you two leave me alone" as the two vanish Vladimir pinned her He starts harassing her, he starts to feel her Lara realizes that this man may rape her. Then thoughts of Ash flood her mind the time they first met, the day he asked her out, the day they made love together before coming on this forsaken journey. And this man is about to take it all away from her. but Lara fights him off, kneeing him in his soft parts and biting him. When she is roughly thrown to the ground, she manages to grab his handgun and pull the trigger,

killing the man with a shot to his head He dies rather violently, twitching and gurgling blood. Lara is shocked by what has happened, looking at the Vladimir horrified. But finally she picks up the gun to continue her fight for survival. She is now making her escape no clothes so she is sneaking away quietly Lara was quiet at that she was glad no one else would see her nude but still pissed that she had no clothes left

"At least give me something to wear" she waited for the scavengers to move pass but the cold breeze was blowing when she escaped from the camp she was feeling cold after his men tear her clothes to pieces but the one took her undergarments

"I really hope they don't find me Ash please save me I hope" She then heard some voices near by and hid in a bush "who was that" she peeked over at the bush and saw two men"man we have heard that Father Matthias found the vessel" the man said as the other spoke "Well finally took him long enough, so what's the vessel name" said the second

"I think the vessel is Sam i think said her family line was from the queen" the first said the name Lara froze, whatever this vessel was they were talking it was Sam "Sam no it can't be" she said in her mind "hey any chance what happen to that girl" the first was talking about Lara "I don't know Vladimir was going to have a little fun with her but she shot him i think she got away but we got to find her" the second told him "Yea or Father Matthias isn't gonna be happy" They then heard another scavenger to come and help with something

"I had a plan whoever finds her dead or alive oh...let's just make it where we kill her but we you know" as their sick minds got the best of them means thats bad news for Lara. she stay still so she won't get caught by them or she be more trouble "Oh no" Lara jumps out of the bush and starts running "There's the outsider get her" they start chasing her as she was running "I must loose them" Lara was running till she looked She saw a river in front of her blocking her path

"Stop right there" She looked back to see the scavengers closing in on her as there are five of them one was behind and held her arms "What do you know Vladimir did strip her naked I go first" as the scavenger squeeze her breast then made her scream in terror "ASH HELP!" then all of the sudden an arrow shot the one who touch her bboots as he was bleed to death the four got their weapons

then Lara was free and shot two men when the last one was going to kill her then an other arrow got him and the third was wounded made a double shot at their heads as Lara heard the bushes

"More of them" Lara was ready till the one that pop out "Lara...thank god what happened to you" she saw it was Ash "Ash" she runs to him with a hug "Ash Whitman abandoned me and that man had let his men torn off my clothes and he try to rape me and I shot him then I got out of the camp and five of them ambush me they too try to..." As she's crying on his shoulder Ash calms her down "Lara you need these" as Lara see her matching clothes and boots and her equipment "Ash you got me spare clothes and my equipment how?" She wants to know as Ash tells her "I packed Lot's of supplies and found your equipment from those men

As Lara smiled and happy to see him she was getting dressed when she was done Lara saw his head has been bandage " oh my god Ash your head what happened? " Lara was worried as she saw it "you won't believe where I been through at the other side" said Ash as Lara looks at him "tell me when you rest you must been risking your health by finding me" Lara said to him as Ash looks at her "at least you didn't get sick" as she blushed as they kiss

 **thats it of CH 3 of this very first crossover and hope you enjoyed it of the first AshXLara story ever and also I'm going to start AshxElsa ch 3, along with the others and the third chapter of this story and if you want more and also CH 2 of Ash's beach vacation pm or review me and hope you enjoy how Lara was surviving the island and met Sam again and she told Mathias about the sun queen but they disappeared as Lara reach to the group that survived and went to find Sam and search for ash and roth she travel with Whitman was a ass and also an pervert was making a who on her and Lara was taken by Vladimir and add changes and ash saved her and they reunited once again to them hope you enjoy Lara escape from the camp and was capture by scavengers planning something big for her but Ash saved her then what happens next in ch 4 shows the beginning of Ash and Lara adventures begin then they all will have a other romance as in a lemon to the island enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bond of love and survival**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Escape the enemy camp, retrieve the transmitter and never be separated forever**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and tomb raider 2013** **also this is the fourth chapter of the** **very first story of Ash and Lara together and start their adventure as the adventure found lara as the first chapter starts as ash and Lara are doing exercise and encounter an uninvited guest was one of clemont's robot they trash and now the two are planning a adventure then the two had thier romance time then shows the beginning of their journey the** **y meet friends but the boat home to two and separate them that leads Lara on a adventure is what lies ahead then reunites with Ash after her incident from scavengers so enjoy AshXLara Lemon**

(Ash and Lara's journal)

How do I start...? Okay. This is Lara Croft - an archeologist from The Endurance, shipwrecked on an island in the Dragons Triangle - east of place is incredible. I've seen wrecks here that could date back centuries. We weren't the first and I know we're not alone. Something isn't right about this place but I was worried about ash. If we don't get off this island, maybe someone will eventually find this. The thing about nightmares is sooner or later, you wake up. But there's no waking up from this place. Which means I am really here, I'm really doing these things. No, don't think about it Lara. Not now. It won't help. I don't know what's happened to the rest of the crew. I hope they are okay. They have to be. They have to be. I don't know what the hell is going on here, all that matters is that Roth finds a way to get us home. Then I was captured from the scavengers and they try to rape me but Ash came to my rescue as my hero.

(Yamatai)

After killing the scavengers that try to rape Lara. The two known as Ash and Lara are reunited as she was fully dressed Lara was concern of his head injuries but the two are making their escape from the camp Ash and Lara were sneaking to the camp as they hide the crate as Lara looks her arm was shot "we all know you're here outsiders" said the scavenger as Ash see her hurt as he use his gun he keep with him as the two start shooting them as they salvage the parts and ammo as Ash check her wound

"You OK Lara?" Said Ash was concern as she looks at him "Yes Ash just a shot but thank you for your concern " Ashy" Lara thanked him as Ash blush because of her calling his old nickname that she give him as they continue sneaking out as they head up then spotted the camp "it's an research ship hope there is good stuff there" said the scavenger as Lara use her arrow and strike at the head "hey what's going on?" As they saw an rope ladder then Lara with a clear shot hits him then fell to the ground they start climbing as they got contact

"Hello what the hell is going on?" As the voice was Roth Lara picks up "Roth thank god listen the crew are dead there are men they are killing everyone" said Lara but she never mentioned her nudity part "try and escape is Ash with you?" As Ash picks up her walkie "yeah you old man I'm with her I'm leading her to our location now" ash said as Roth was glad to count on him "good I'll see you two there" as they reach up then went towards the shack then heard scavengers as they head under "find those two?" Said the scavenger as the other said "capture or kill?" He ask as the first one said "capture the pretty one and kill that bastard that helped her" as the two were trap then ash sees the lantern

"Lara the lantern" as the two hit it burn the boxes as the fire was clear "see anything?" Said the guard as Ash see Lara strangled him with her bow and died now Ash takes out the other "hey there they are!" As they see two scavengers coming after them then they use arrows to kill them then one came with a bottle of gas then Ash burns him but the building was starting to burn as they see the rope and Ash use his blade and Lara use her pickaxe makes their daring escape from the scavengers

"Ash where you said we meet up with Roth?" Lara ask him as Ash looks at her beautiful diamond "over there will be a campsite" as they travel together as they heard gunshots as they saw Roth with two pistols shooting the wolf "Roth" as he kill the wolf they run to him

"Roth hang on" as ash and Lara are glad to see him "where are the others?" Said Roth as Lara than looked at him

"We don't know?" As Roth is getting up "Wait, what are you doing?" Lara asked as Roth tells them the bad news "you two The wolves took my food pack. The transmitter from the lifeboat's in it. If we don't get that back, we're not getting off this bloody island." said Roth as he was hurt badly "yeah, but you need... you need bandages, morphine, antiseptic... ash is there anything here" Lara ask him as Ash remembers the bag "Lara the wolves took the bag that had medical aid" said Ash as Lara was pissed off "damn it I will get it back and the transmitter" said Lara as Ash caries Roth to the fire "go ahead Lara I'll keep him safe" said Ash as Lara smiled to her childhood boyfriend "Ash please be careful" as she went to get the transmitter she use her pickaxe to climb on the rocks then she runs to the bridge leads to the den was so dark she use the torch as she enters in she found are bones of animals and people as she sees a transmitter

"Found it" Lara retrieves the transmitter and Emerging towards the way she started to leave the cave just then a huge wolf appeared trying to kill Lara to eat as Lara use her pistol and shot the black beast as it died of his last breath Lara takes a look around at where there are no wolves coming she was out of that cave moves back the camp Ash had nursed his wounds as Roth thanked him then the two looked at lara was staring at the fire

"Hey Ash go talk to her. She need to know what happen to you?" Roth said to him as Ash walks towards her and sits next to her "Lara..." As lara looks at him "yes Ash what is it?" Lara ask him in concern feeling that she blame herself for the expedition as Ash spoke "I think it's time I tell you about where was I?" As Lara heard that

"Ash" she ask

"It happen when we were in the boat that breaks apart you try to jump to the other side where a me, roth and the others are i catch you and try to pull you up but a some moment a piece of metal from the ship snaps off and smacks me in the head causing me to drop. I was unconscious for a minute during In the sunset i looks at the wreckage surrounding the coastline. I was worried about you as i swim to set out to follow the only path leading away from the beach I had search around then found your photo of you and me together from yesterday but I found out you had a struggle that got me Looking for you I found the footprints stop to the dead end" Ash continue his story when he thought Lara was dead

"But I saw your footprints match your boots then I look down and spot one of the life boats of the Endurance. That I believe that the others are OK but my head was bleeding dad as I collapse" as he mention his sight went blurry and pass out "I woke up and saw Roth nursed my wound I told him I'm gonna find Lara then he let me because he told me if I find you meet me that this spot because I had a transmitter ready" when he told her how he left

"I knew you never stop finding me but...how did you found out I was going to get you know?" Lara don't want Roth to hear about her bad time of what Vladimir and his pigs did to her was a nightmare "I heard those two scavengers were walking andi notice them sniffing at the white bra and garments but I found out those were yours then" he then said how he beat them up for answers "when one of them said Vladimir was going to have fun with her so I kill him and went after that man but." When he arrive and saw him dead "I learn that you shot him nice one" as Lara blush "then you came to save me Ash." Said Lara as Ash nodded as Roth came with his leg fixed

"Hey, you got it. Nice work." As Roth joins "So, I assume the plan is to take that up to the radio tower?" Lara said to her mentor "That should give us the best shot of broadcasting a strong signal in every direction. Look, Ash and Lara. We need to send out that SOS and I'm not climbing any time soon." Said Roth as Lara said "Yeah, I was afraid you were going to say that." Lara is still guilty on herself "You can do it, Lara. After all, you're a Croft." Said Roth

"I don't think I'm that kind of Croft." Said Lara as Ash heard that "Sure you are. You just don't know it yet." Roth told her as Lara stares at the fire "Well, let's hope I'm a faster learner, then." And then Ash stare at her "Lara he's right you are a croft you just don't know yet hey did you give up on finding me no I never give up finding you we do this together and we won't give up and won't be separated never Lara I believed in you" Ash's words help Lara to continue on as she stares at him the two stand up "Ash thank you you we're meant everything to me when dad died" as Ash held her chin up then smiles glowing in them as they share a deep kiss

"Hey you two are...oh" Roth turn away means he let those two have their alone time as they reach to their make out stage landing on the grass Lara feels his lips to hers as Ash lowers his hand squeeze her butt as Lara moan loving the touch then she takes his senketsu off showing him in his shirt but she is not the only one thought of the same as Ash starts lifting her blue tank top takes it off and toss it showing her white bra

"Ash I want you so bad" Lara said want him so bad as Ash smile "me too Lara I can't lose you again" as she lifted his shirt showing him muscle in a runner body Lara feels her hunger of Ash calling her as he undid her brown cargo pants exposing her beautiful sexy hips in her white panties and takes her boots off ash stares at her

"Lara you are my precious treasure I ever found" Lara smiled, blush in tears by the only one who loved her not just her body but her beauty as they kiss more Lara undid his pants and shoes

"And you are my only hot handsome treasure Ash" as they all kiss in their underwear as Ash undid her bra and showing her perfect breasts as Ash States at her "like what you see ashy" Lara called him in his cute nickname as Ash nodded "you know I do" as Lara grabbed him and rub his face on her breasts that made Ash love her softness she was "loving them now" as she let go "Yes I do Lara and you are my only one to stare" Ash gropes her breasts starts massaging them made Lara loving it "ohhhhhhhhhh yessss Ash only you can touch me" Lara is Ash's not those scavengers as he the starts sucking her breasts He enjoys them and even gets some milk from them. "Oh oh ash keep drinking their yours" Lara said as ash was done then Lara pulls down his boxers expose him naked

"Now it's my turn Ashy" as she lowers down and stroke his manhood made him moan then Lara starts bopping made Ash lower his hands to her back "oh Lara" Ash said as Lara was going fast then he touch her butt made Lara go faster and more faster as he was reaching limit "Lara I'm gonna cum" as he fires his seed in her mouth and some went to her breasts "you are so good" as Lara licks his seed off her breasts then those two make out more as Ash pulls her string letting her panties loose showing her naked

"Lara lay down" as Lara Lay's down as Ash lowers his head to her sacred womanhood as he starts licking made Lara moan and was getting wet "Oh Ash keep going" Lara wanted more as Ash fingering inside her made her loving it more as she scream "Ash yes keep going don't stop!" She shout as Ash continues then reach limit as the flood went to his face

"You are so good and enjoying it more Lara" ash said they continue making out then Lara turns herself around as Ash held her butt then enters her starts pounding

"Aaah Asssh yessss pound me fuck me harder!" Lara shout as Ash goes pounding her butt "Lara is so tight and I still loving it" Ash said as Lara feels him went deeper "Wow he's still strong but I love it he is the one" Lara said in her mind as Ash continues she has her head up moaning and loving him as she's reaching limit as Ash filled her butt and covers it with his cum "Ashy I love it" she admitted it then ash was push to the ground as Lara is on top "I'll ride you my hero" Lara said as Ash held her cute butt "I'm all ready for that Lara" they make out then Lara starts bouncing as those two are moaning and loving it

"Oh Lara" then Ash turns her around as he starts thrusting her and kiss her more "Oh Ash yes I love you!" As they keep going and Lara moves him to the ground and ride him again that made them heated up as they never have sex like this made Lara feel a spark in her then Ash moves her to the ground as the make out and keeps thrusting as Ash is reaching limit "Lara I'm gonna cum" Ash said still thrusting "Over me Ash please" as ash fills her and her body was cover by his hot seed

Ash and Lara went to the waterfall where Lara retrieve the transmitter from the wolves as Ash washes her up and she loves Ash cleaning her up "Our first love in the wilderness Ashy if you don't want me to call you that" Lara still calls him by his cute nickname he hadn't heard for years as Ash smiled

"Just call me your Ashy my diamond" they change back into their clothes and meet up with roth

"You two finish you romantic moment" said roth as the two blush "yeah and Ash made me feel better" as Roth was happy to hear that as he sees Ash made Lara feel joy in her "Roth I should go to the radio tower" Ash said that he will volunteer to do it as Roth likes his spirit "I knew you were right one for the job" as he gives him the transmitter then Lara grabbed his hand "Ash no stay i don't want to end up finding you if something bad happens" she asked him to stay and he can see that she's very insecure at that moment mainly because of the whole ordeal that she went through before finding him so he walks up to her and just wrapped his arms around her I sit on the ground "Lara it's OK i need you too i saw your fighting skills you are awesome Lara croft" as Ash just continues to hold her and just slowly makes a humming tune and kind of runs his hand through her hair "Ash thank you let's go to the radio tower together" Lara just feels a lot better because of it as they are on their way to the radio tower to contact the plane then she starts to have some Daydreams about her working at a desk "Dad will be proud of me" as she in her daydream continues but her future was finding tombs, artifacts and myth and legends then Ash coming up behind her and giving her a kiss on the cheek"He is honey and our little bundle of joy coming" but what he means of that is that he reaches down and he rubs for bloated belly which she happily rubs to and then kisses Ash and that's when the dream end Lara said in her mind I start to wonder what was that dream but in the back of her mind she knew exactly what that dream was

(The chamber)

Whitman who had let Lara been taken by the scavenger Vladimir was taken to see Mathias who has Sam tied up but was unconscious "You must be the one who is in charge" Whitman said as Mathias orders her scavengers to point his guns "yes I am but you are a outsider we no longer had more people in this island for years I came to yamita but when I learn there is no escape because of himiko traps those who enter never leave because of the storm" said Mathias as Whitman chuckle "I see but is that you attempt to survive" he said but Mathias didn't found it funny "no but when I met Sam she told me about the legend of himiko then she said she's her ancestor that means she could be the one to let us leave this God forsaken island" he told Whitman "right I should help you with..." As the guns point at him

"I don't need your help kill him" as they are going to pull their triggers "unless we make a deal" said Whitman as Mathias call off his scavengers "what deal" he ask as Whitman speaks "I give you Sam and the survivors for you to kill you let me live and let Lara croft live and we leave this island" said Whitman as Mathias stare with cold eyes then accepted it "very well go" as Whitman was returning to the crew as son he left Mathias looks at the scavenger "till we prepare the ritual you deal with Whitman and the survivors" said Mathias as the scavengers then ask "what about the girl and her aly" he asked about Ash and Lara

"Kill the boy but bring the girl to me" said Mathias as they left

 **thats it of CH 4 of this very first crossover and hope you enjoyed it of the first AshXLara story ever and also I'm going to start AshxElsa ch 4, along with the others and the fifth chapter of this story and ifyou want more of the story and also more AshXLara stories pm or review hope you enjoy Ash and Lara escape from the base from the scavengers Whitman was a ass and also an pervert was making a move on her but he offers the deal to let him and Lara live but Mathias lied and a pretend he accept but why also enjoy how they reunited with roth and retrieve the transmitter from the wolves also Ash tells her his side of the story and he cheers her up and have their first love in the island and I'll add more lemons on the story once again now they are going to the radio tower hope you enjoy Lara escape from the camp and was capture by scavengers planning something big for her but Ash saved her then what happens next in ch 4 shows the beginning of Ash and Lara adventures begin then they all will have a other romance as in a lemon to the island enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bond of love and survival**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Reach the Top of the Falls**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and tomb raider 2013** **also this is the fifth chapter of the** **very first story of Ash and Lara together and start their adventure as the adventure found lara as the first chapter starts as ash and Lara are doing exercise and encounter an uninvited guest was one of clemont's robot they trash and now the two are planning a adventure then the two had thier romance time then shows the beginning of their journey the** **y meet friends but the boat home to two and separate them that leads Lara on a adventure is what lies ahead then reunites with Ash after her incident from scavengers so enjoy AshXLara Lemon**

(Ash and Lara's journal)

Thank god for Roth's training. All those treks, all those climbs... It's as if he was preparing me for something like this all along. It's clear that there are people living here. And that they are organized. They're killing and recruiting. But why? It's like some kind of cult. But a cult of what? What do they want? What are they looking for?" They Use the camp to write on **Lara's Journals:** Prepared for the Worst document and make sure to talk to Roth multiple times "we should go Lara" Ash said to his crush as Lara agreed lucky they use their Survival Instincts "Lara look!" Ash now point out to the rocky walls that "i can be climbed with the Climbing axe of mine" Lara said as Ash was already up

"Your turn Lara!" Ash shouted as Lara jumps on the cliff wall directly across from the camp With the Climbing Axe now in hand, as Ash helps her up but trip on top of him they blush as they got up "Ash look" as they enter the cave behind the waterfall to find the first tomb. "The lost Tomb of the Unworthy!" Ash replied "i can't believe it" said Lara the two Follow the linear path to reach a day camp and pass the waterfall to reach the actual puzzle room.

"What does it mean?" Ash wondered as Lara realise something "Ash i know what to do" as Ash follows lara they Hop across the platform with the hanging corpses and quickly jump across again to light their torch. This will allow you to lighten the weight of the platform by burning the corpses, but they had push the cage down on the other side to raise the platform up to the rock wall. Climb up to find the treasure

"wow Ash we discover all this" Lara said to him as Ash agreed "I bet puffy will be jealous of this" as they open the chest for and discovered a relic and the Mountain Village Relic Map."let's head back Lara" ash said

"Right Ash" said Lara

They Head back outside and climb the rock wall next to the wolf den, then they leap towards the rock wall in between the two waterfalls and climb to the top. "Lara wait" they heard talking as they Hide behind the crates because of the men appeared they wait for the men to finish their conversation then Ash takes two down with his stealth then lara takes out each of the guards silently with headshots and move towards the building of the two guards and turn around to kill the third one in the building across the river. "Whoa nice shot Lara" Ash said she smiled at first They also notice the salvage hanging outside the window, but at the moment they don't have a torch.

"Ash over here " lara said as they Climb to the balcony of the upper level to find a food cache and then scramble up again to find the Yagen relic. They can now scramble up to the roof, where there are some eggs and from which they can finally reach the top of the waterfall. "We made it" As Ash Lights up torch to via the stone lantern near a net on the opposite side of the waterfall. They head back down to get the salvage hanging from the netting you skipped a bit ago, but return to the stone lantern and jump to the roof of the nearby building.

"We had enough to salvage" said lara as Ash nodded With all of the items cleared from the area, return to the stone lantern and jump to the rock wall to climb up and reach a bridge. They'll now need to run left quickly, since the bridge begins to break, and Lara attach her axe to the rock wall as you leap towards it.

"Lara!" Ash shout

"I'm OK Ash!" As lara Climb up and Ash helps her up as they listen to the communication with the other survivors and then they slide down the zipline into the new area with some enemies that will automatically be aggressive. "Well this is great!" Ash said as they Focus on taking out the man who throws molotov cocktails at them "those bastards are not taking us out!" Ash was ready and then lara finish off the one with a bow, before a third comes at her when she move forward. Ash can take him out with his paper bomb "thanks Ash" lara kissed him as she now light her torch to grab the salvage in the net and then they squeeze through the cavern to reach the broken tunnel camp base.

"Lara look" as Ash picks a coin but is a Bronze Chinese Coin next to the tree in the base camp then they start hiding in the bushes on the right side of the disabled truck nearby. Once clear, continue forward while checking the left side of the path for a plant and "Ash look out!" They take cover behind another old truck. "More of them damn it" as There are a large number of enemies ahead and a man attending a searchlight, who also mans a turret.

"Remember father Mathias wants the outsider alive" as they start shooting "Ash let's do this" Lara said as Ash nodded lara Start by shooting the man on the spotlight to cover Ash then he takes out the nearby guard, slowing moving forward and killing more guards further up the road.

"That's it" as they Find a Way into the Bunker

Lara and Ash had Stealth kill the man outside the bunker then they move to the far right (east) side other the concrete tower to find a plant before they enter the bunker. Slowly sneak up to the welder and break his next and then They head upstairs as they find a Bronze Japanese Coin behind the staircase entrance. "We're clear" they walked The guard on the spotlight may be dead, but "where are you?" there is another guard just around the corner "Lara i'll take him out." As she stay Ash sneak at him with his kanui knife and kill him with a melee stealth kill before him and lara take cover and look across the way to find two more guards.

"Where are they?" As the two Wait for the pacing guard to move away, Ash distract him then kill the stationary guard. This gives him time to kill the other guard when he returns to investigate his buddy's death. "Nice moves Ash!" She said now those two cross to the tower to find a food cache around the corner before they climb to the top and zipline to a new area. "Now let's Find the Communication Console" Ash said

They wade through the water and exit to find the Confessions of a Solarii they found The Best Job document on the desk and then continue down the hall to the greenish gas. "Lara wait The gas is poisonous and will kill you." Ash said as he was the only one immune because his poison abilities

"OK Ash" as she breaths it in too long, then use the the Pry Axe to turn the valve and shut it off before they head through the area.

They Collect the salvage in the next room "Lara two men over there" Ash points at them she nodded as they carefully turn the corner to spot two men discussing fuel. "Igot a idea" lara waits until both men are next to the barrel you can shoot it with and arrow to make it explode, leaving only a third guard to deal with. The room across from the one they exited has a food cache next to the burning barrel and in the adjacent room Ash had crack open a locker for salvage. They Light their torches at the barrel, then head to the room left of the stairs to banner that can be burned Lara Draw her bow as they continue up the stairs to kill the Solarii that jumps down from the ceiling and then head through the small gap the man exited to reach a generator room.

Ash watch Lara pick up and throw the lanterns in the room and thier first target should be the banner behind them. They Climb the green machine and hop through the vent opening to reach a control room and then turn the valve. They quickly return through the vent, pick up a lantern, and arc it through the vent to explode the leaking gas. To the left of the destroyed control room is a door that has been blown open that leads back to the beginning area.

"Lara you are the best" as they Backtrack to the fire barrel to light their torch and return to the generator room. Check the back wall for another banner and then approach the hurt Solarii to gain the WWII Submachine Gun. "Please help" the solarii begged as Lara shoots him

"go to hell" then they enter the next room to find the Wartime Intelligence an Secret Project on the desk in the corner.

"Enough equipment for our weapons" Ash replied as they Equip their assault rifle and prepare for an onslaught as Ash and Lara enters the next room into an ambush. Quickly dispatch one or two enemies rushing them and they focus on the Solarii on the upper level. After killing the remaining enemies more will enter from the left, including some with molotov cocktails. "Well this is exercise already" When Ash had dispatched all enemies, search behind some pipes on the right side of the area for The back room contains some Salvage and a banner, which they'll have to come back for, and then return to the entrance where they were ambushed. Use the ramp nearby to reach the upper walkway and follow it to the Map Room Base Camp.

Back downstairs, they take the hallway with the light above the door and kill the Solarii that drops down. Here they light their torches to burn the other level banner in the previous area before entering the control center. The final Ash has located on Lara's right, so they burn it and then move forward to trigger a scene. "Stay here lara " Ash has to check the control center as he the Diaries of a Madman **:** Alone document and some more salvage

"It's clear Lara" as she came in before entering the nearby crack. They crawl through the vent and make their way outside. They saw the Bridge Overlook Base Camp as they enter this snowy region "snow in the island interesting" Ash said as they cross the bridge.

"Ash it's clear" As soon as lara move over the bridge she was grabbed by a Solarii,"hey get off of me" she quickly wiggle the to the right and left to kick him off the bridge.

There are more aggressive enemies further up the road, but first grab the area's only "that's it!" As Ash's blood blade turn to a hidden shotgun starts shooting the Solarii further up the road. They Slowly make their way forward, getting the plant on the right side of the road, and take out the archer on the building roof. More enemies will spawn in the building to the right and there are two more enemies in the multi-story building with the arches on the northern side of the area. Head for the building straight ahead and walk around the walkway to get Ash's sights on the Solarii in the multi-story building and aim at the red explosive barrels on the first floor to deal with them all quickly as they were down Ash blows the smoke from his gun.

"Cowabunga" ash said Lara came then grab the Japanese Dogtags on the ground nearby before approaching the multi-story building to trigger some more Solarii who enter from the left. The area now clear, scramble up the multi-story building to find a food cache and the other diaries of the madman **:** The Solarii document. They Scramble up the wall to the west of the multi-story building to encounter the next wave of enemies.

Ash and Lara focus on killing the two molotov cocktail Solarii on the top floor while shooting anyone who ziplines toward you for instant kills. After dispatching all Solarii, drop down for a scene to encounter a shielded Solarii.

"Armored men please" as they Dodge to avoid his attacks and Ash shoots him when he exposes his body and lara takes him down, along with the Solarii that exits the building after him.

"We made a great team after all" lara said as her and ash Loot the Solarii to get the first of the gear parts, a Bow part, and clear out the plant to the south before entering the building head immediately right to find a locker with salvage "yes Lara we do." then they head upstairs to find more salvage at the back of the room, as well as salvage hanging above the stairs. Lara can now pry open the door to find a Marksmanship Badge then they make their way to the top of the building to find the Radio Tower Base Camp. "We're getting close Ash" Lara said as Ash Make sure to grab the Diaries of a Madman: Research document lying in the camp area

"I be happy to leave this place" they zipline down to a previous building with a other cache and the Mountain Base Treasure Map. They now return to the camp "Ash I want to say thanks we been together all this long and we survive together." Said Lara as Ash lean closer to her "I never I mean never let you be harm till we get the signal and get out of here I had a idea that will please you." As Ash was done talking

They use the zipline to reach the tower and climb to the top. In order to broadcast their message lara spin the until they hear the Emergency Broadcast Channel and then switch to the tuner and spin the once again until the signal is strong with no static to finally broadcast.

"Mayday mayday this is Lara croft from the endurance we are stranded on the island and we need a rescue." Lara said as the message got through

"We'll have the plane come in 15 minutes right away" as the crew heard it they cheered "ash and Lara you two are my heroes!" Said Alex as they had reach back to the camp thanks to Ash's teleport Lara looks at him "Ash since the plane will come at 15 minutes I want to say you are a great help" she said It would only take about 15 minutes for the plane to fly over their location. Ash and Lara decided to stay in the control tower just to see the plane fly over. Ash looked over at Lara and gave her a sweet smile "you are more stronger in your heart Lara" as she blushed and smile back but the next thing he had cup her face with his hands and was kissing her passionately she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his head running her fingers through his hair.

Then Ash picked her up by her butt and folded her butt cheeks tenderly as she moaned into the kiss as he started to become more adventurous with her body. He sat her down on top of the table and moved his hands up under her shirt and groped her beautiful breasts and she moaned as they broke the kiss Laura moaned and panted "Ash you're so good." Ash smirked and pushed up her shirt and bra up until her breasts were free.

"You are still my treasure" He instantly grab them and started sucking on her left breast and groping the other one affectionately. Lara gave a small scream as Ash switched between them sucking into he tasted her milk which he loved very much even took off her pants giving butterfly kisses all the way down till he reached and gave her panties gentle kisses as her pants reach the floor.

He undid his pants and let them drop to his ankles as he slowly kissed up her to expose belly and breasts until he reached her face and kissed your lips tenderly. He gently thrust his still covered manhood against recovered Womanhood. The friction of their underwear cause both parties to moan in pleasure but the need two become one again grew ever so in them. Lara moaned and waiting as she withered underneath her lovers hands and affection.

"Ash please" moan "get inside me." She begged.

"Anything for you." He pulled down his boxers and he slid her panties off to the side and in one quick thrust buried his Rod deep inside pushing up against her womb. Lara through her head back eyes wide at the sudden force and moaned and grunted at Ash continued thrusting hard and fast into her.

"Yes yes yes Fuck me Ash. I love you." She screamed.

Ascribed her waist and thrusted harder and deeper into her as she continued to wither at his assault. And he started to slow down and more gentle but deep pace. "Lara." Ash muttered. Looking down at her completely spread eagle to him. "What is it Ash?" She panted coming down from her high. " I want to give you something that I haven't given anyone else not even to Ryuko my first love." He put his hand on her chest right between her breasts and blue light emerged from his hand. She gazed down in wonder. She looked up and noticed that his chest was also glowing blue ash took off his shirt to show a symbol on his left chest which she recognized as the symbol of Courage of the legendary Triforce. Then she felt warm on her chest and look down to see that on her chest was the symbol of the Triforce on her she looked up at Ash with all and wonder.

" this Mark will show to everyone. You Lara Croft are one of my beloved. this mark will show to everyone that you are crossed or one of my beloved."He then pointed at the symbol of Courage on his chest and in the innermost Circle she saw her name and white along the inside part. " And this shows that I belong to you and to all of my girls that I love with all of my heart. When I get back to them I will but the same mark on their chest and their name will be written on my heart." Lara felt very touched at that and she wrote her hand across his chest particularly over her name as her fingers gently glided over the letters.

" so you can probably call this my wedding proposal to you" he smirked Lara looked up at him with wide eyes "you really mean you want to be..." Ash quickly lowered himself down kissed her with as much love as he could bear as both his symbol and her symbol glowed bright blue she could literally feel all of the love that he was trying to pour into that kiss.

"Yes." She said smiling " now pound me until i have your seed spilling out of me."

As smart as he continue thrusting deeper and harder into her once more. She moan screamed yelled and pure pleasure as you continue to thrust into her as her womb try to make room for him and then one final thrust he poured all of his seed into a room but it just kept coming and coming and coming as her room try to hold the tremendous load her stomach even got a small bulge moment but Ash finally subsided his release and pulled out of her has a small waterfall of his seed quietly poured out of her leaving her with a much satisfied expression and Starfield eyes that the man in front of her as soon as they leave this island would be her husband

 **now that was it of chapter 5 now that hope you enjoy it I made CH 5 great and Ash gives Lara the symbol and now wants her to be his wife and I will get Ash's epic journey on soon also an AshXDawnXMayXKari lemon story if interested even Ashxsakura will they leave the island or was there more to it then meets the eye and the triforce symbol was based on the legend of Zelda and enjoy the story**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bond of love and survival**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Skyfall and falling bells**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and tomb raider 2013** **also this is the fifth chapter of the** **very first story of Ash and Lara together and start their adventure as the adventure found lara as the first chapter starts as ash and Lara are doing exercise and encounter an uninvited guest was one of clemont's robot they trash and now the two are planning a adventure then the two had thier romance time then shows the beginning of their journey the** **y meet friends but the boat home to two and separate them that leads Lara on a adventure is what lies ahead then reunites with Ash after her incident from scavengers so enjoy AshXLara Lemon**

Ash and Lara are fully dressed and are ready "There's only one way down from the radio tower" Ash said as they see the rope the two then slide down the rope into an area with fuel tanks. "Ash let's use the tanks" she said as Ash loves Lara's idea as they Turn the valve to release the gas "all we need is a fire" she said as head into the nearby building "This one will work" Ash said as they gain the Fire Striker. "This will be good use" as Ash use it to light Lara's torch they got back and Lara light up and ignite the fuel then they see the plane Lara see this as good luck Ash feels something evil is here "Stop the plane Lara" Ash said

"What Ash?" Lara said as Ash points at the plane was struck by the storm they find themselves falling down a steep cliff with the plane crashing behind them. "Lara hold on!" They Navigate around the debris and obstacles to avoid death and when they reach the bottom the two leap and grip the ledge, pull up, and jump to the adjacent platform. "You OK Lara" Ash ask as Lara looked at him "yes I'm OK Ash let's go" as they keep moving forward and jump to banners and adjacent buildings until they finally reach the end.

"Wait do you hear something" Ash said as they heard gun shooting and rebounded sounds of metal then they see The poor pilot is killed by a shielded Solarii then he saw them "kill the outsider except the girl." Said the solarii charging at them

"Get ready Lara" Ash said as they are using the same tactics as they did in the last section.

"They don't stay down" then they saw more coming as they fight the solarii With the area clear "Ash?" Lara notice Ash was checking in the house for some salvage in a net and jump to the upper floor for a metal box full of salvage. " Ash I see the camp" Lara said pointing at the camp "We should rest Lara" as they continue toward the camp, stopping to grab a plant on the left side of the road, and then rest at the camp to write more on their journal " as they receive a call from Roth "Roth thank glad" said Lara as he spoke "Lara what happen to the plane " Said Roth as Lara spoke to him "It's the storm it went crazy and took out the plane" said Lara

"My god Ash Lara there's a bridge not far from here I will meet you all here" he said to them After the radio from Roth, "Lara looks At Ash " Lara I'll meet you at the other side" he as as they split up and Lara head up the cliff to meet Ash there "I hope nothing happens to him?" She said while checking the left side of the road for salvage until she was caught in a snare. "What the snare but..." As her tank top drop showing her in the white bra then solarii appeared attempt to capture her

"Hang on Lara" as Ash was fighting them off then Lara grabbed her pistol and Quickly fire upside down on the enemies to kill them as they are down Lara free herself by shooting the pulley. Then Ash saved her bridal style and has her Tank top "Feeling topless when upside down" said Ash as Lara blush and took her tank top

"Just wait till I get my revenge on you Ash" she puts it back on

"I was only joking Lara" Ash said as they saw a rope and they got a idea they gain the ability to use Rope Arrows and they can then shoot the rope wrapped building support to pull the whole structure down, killing the enemies in the process. When the solarii appeared Ash pull five unaware enemies off ledges with a rope arrow then Lara Finish off the remaining enemies "nice one Lara" said Ash as look for a ledge with a food cache Ash look across the water "I had got a idea As we need to pull the crate with rope around it closer with a rope arrow" she said to him as Ash likes the idea Lara use her bow As Ash held her waist made her giggle and blush then her plan worked

"Lets go Ashy" they jumped to the crate and climb up to reach the building. They Turn left as they exit the building and rope arrow the building support to drop a wall that they scramble up to find some salvage Ash and Lara Follow the path northeast to a river "It's my turn Lara" Ash use his bow and fires to create a rope bridge by standing next to the post into the banister of the hut "Wow nice shot Ash" Lara admired

They crawl across to the hut and open the food cache inside. They had Return to ground on the other side of the river and check the left side of the road for a plant before they destroy the door with a rope arrow to regroup with Roth.

"You two had arrive and Ash you got her back" said Roth as Ash thanked him just then they receive a message from the pilot but lost the signal

"Damn it, he can't hear me. I have to get to him. His signal's just over there." Said Lara as Roth stops her "No, we've got our own people to worry about. We'll need to regroup as soon as they find Sam." Ash knew Roth was right but Lara won't accept "I can't just leave him out there alone! I need to get to him." Lara tells him "Sometimes you've got to make sacrifices, Lara. You can't save everyone." Roth said to Lara "I know about sacrifices." Ash watches her determination but he won't let her do this alone "No, you know about loss. Sacrifice is a choice you make. Loss is a choice made for you." Roth reasons with her

"I can't choose to let him die, Roth." Lara then felt Ash's hand on her shoulder "Lara he's right we can't save anyone I try to save everyone but I don't save some of them Lara think if it was you out there and I find you will I save you or loose you." Ash's words helped her as she look at him "You're right Ash we'll do this together" as they are off to the Village Overlook Base Camp. "I got this Ash" Lara shoot the rope arrow Create a rope bridge to return to the Mountain Village

"Wait Lara" Ash said as they hide behind the overturned cart while all three Solarii exit the building and take static positions. "Outsiders" One of the guards will zipline into the distance, Ash had take out the other two and grab the salvage at the base of the stairs and Lara found some more salvage inside the building.

"This be useful" Ash grab the Medicinal Herb Vial from the building before they exit and then they head up the staircase to find Statue that "time to light up light.

You should obtain the second Bow part and two Rifle parts from salvage crates in this area. The two Slide down the rope and search underneath the hut and found a GPS cache before they enter the building Ash jump across to another ledge then light a a other statue. " there's so many stuff" As Lara turn around and see a brazier with some salvage hanging in a net. Ash have jump over to the roof, light the torch then Lara fires a rope arrow at the braizer to make the net catch fire. "Nice shot Lara" said Ash now they backtrack to the village for some extra items and collectibles Zipline from the hut to the tail of the crashed plane, collecting salvage from the house they land in, and then make their way toward the Base Camp where they originally left Roth.

"Ash we did great out there" said Lara as they notice There is a food cache on the slope created by the crash and another food cache near the camp. "Yes let's rest first" Said Ash as they sat At the camp, they collect the files came from **-** Reyes: Dear Roth document "She never understand" Ash said to himself then cross the river to the right of the crashed plane. They Light and pull another brazier to release some salvage and then climb the nose of the plane to reach more Salvage and the GPS cache in the grass.

"I need more Salvage to craft new weapons." Said Ash as they Scramble up the wall to find some salvage in a net and even more salvage at the top of the stairs and then head back down the stairs and jump into the body of the plane for a food cache.

" I see the way out" Ash and Lara Exit the back of the plane to open the metal crate for Salvage and then head up the slope and open another crate on the left side with more salvage

They Head to the cabin at the back of the area, since the closer one was raided when they arrived, to check the area for a food cache "Wow Ash look" Lara shout as she found Old Photograph inside the building and some Salvage on the patio. "Let's go over here" as they see Between the two buildings is a wall Ash scramble to find a statue and some salvage, but the braziers behind them can be a bit tricky. "Allow me Ash" as Lara Light the first brazier and then rope arrow the one behind it to light it as well. "Love you girl" as they then jump to the roof of the building to get a better angle when Ash was shooting a rope arrow into the second brazier to get the salvage.

"I spot dinner" While Ash is on the roof he poach the eggs and then return to the statue after collecting the dropped salvage. Lara then Head up the steps to find another salvage and then check then far corner for the GPS cache before they return to the plane crash. "Ash let's go there" said Lara ash agreed with her as they Enter the lower part of the village, past the already lit statue, ash had rope arrow the door to find the Dried Gobo Root and some more salvage.

Now they make their way up to the large building above to find another door that as Lara rope arrow to gain more salvage. With the village cleared, they head back to the zipline near the tail of the crash to return to the upper part of the village.

Follow the path to a post and create a rope bridge to the banister high above and climb up. "Reminds me of climbing up to my. Moon" Ash replied as they Carefully climb the rock wall on the other side,

"Wait Ash look" As Lara sence there are two guards at the top that Ash and Lara sneak behind and they stealth kill them quickly. "The symbol gives you Aura Lara thanks" as she blush they Check the tunnel to the left of the post to light another statue and then they return to the post to create another rope bridge, which leads to an optional tomb. "A other tomb" said Lara as they Move through the cave and look for some salvage near the skeleton with red candles around it. "I hate tombs" she said As they enter the tomb then notice two valves: one that controls the shutters and another that controls the lift. "In order to reach the treasure we'll need to shut the shutters and then raise the lift when the first shutter busts open." Ash said as they did the instructions

They have enough time to jump onto the platform before the remaining shutters open and push the lift against the wall. They raise the lift too early it won't make it to the wall where you need to scramble to reach a ledge that leads to the treasure. They look Inside the treasure chest you'll find cache, Mountain Village GPS Cache Map, and a Handgun part. "Now let's go Lara" ash replied as he Shoot an arrow into the banister of the building to the left to create a rope bridge and slide down to light a statue.

They Create another bridge to the building to the east they then find an ancient Hoshi: Answering the Call document on the desk and then they shoot another arrow into the rope-wrapped tree. There is a GPS cache on the ground and they look north you'll spot a nest with more eggs that can be reached with a long jump.

They Cross the tree to collect the USMC Dogtags and then turn around and create a bridge to another rope-wrapped tree.

They open the nearby and follow the path to another statue and then create a bridge from the post near the statue to the tree across the way. They Slide down the rope and scramble up the wall on the other side to find more scrolls **-** Ambassador: Dark Tidings document on the ground and then drop off the ledge to the right for the final group of eggs. They can now create a rope bridge to reach the pilot's blue smoke signal, catching the rock wall with "stay close Lara" as they follow the mountain pass to some salvage and then they Collect the plant on the left side of the road and the salvage straight ahead and move on to a day camp.

"Ash look" they notice there are two paths, with a salvage in the middle. Take the left path to find a food cache and salvage around the corner and then move through the cave to collect some salvage in a well lit cavern. They Continue until you trigger a trap and caught lara's foot as Ash plants her feet on the beam and tap to break free. "Ash thank you" she hugged him now move towards the cave via the path not covered in corpse and proceed to the end of this tunnel.

"Let's get out of here" as they Follow the path to a corpse with the Trench Shotgun at the end of the walkway and Lara blast through wooden barricades. They Jump over the gap and scramble through the window at the end of the hall to reach a large circular tomb for a scene.

"Ash duck" as him and Lara ducked they see themselves be ambushed by enemies

Ash has his blades out and Lara pull out her shotgun and use the tomb as cover while killing the Solarii jumping in through the left. "They don't stay down" as they loot the bodies and then they rope arrow the large bell away from the gate to clear the path and follow it to a day camp. Ash Blast the barricade out of the way with his rasangan , then they make their way over the walkway as it crumbles below and then shimmy across the edges. Now they Jump to the remains of the walkway and climb up to find an entrance in the side of the building. "More of those guys" they had Dispatch the enemies and a shielded Solarii

"The harder they fall" as the two taken them out quickly they have Dodge Counter then Head upstairs for a surprise attack as you head up the ramp and then jump to the second floor. There are two sets of shutters on this floor and a rope covered weight at the center of the area.

"Let's search something" as Ash Open one set of shutters and pull the weight in the same direction as the wing to smash the pillars on one side and then close the shutters and repeat this on the other side. Then Lara had sense some enemies ambushing them from the stairs, including a heavily armored Solarii that drops a Bow part. Then Ash had a plan "Lara go to the right and I go for the left" as they split up and open both shutters and pull the weight one last time to bring the bell down. "Ash got a other plan" she asked as Ash grabbed her bridal style "We run" as Ash Run straight ahead as the building crumbles around him and a blush Lara and jump the first gap in slow-mo. They then use the pole on the left to swing across, but the third can be jumped across normally. They then jump to the wooden bridge, which will break and result in the two start sliding down a slope. Then Lara shoot through the barricades while avoiding obstacles to reach the bottom

"This is awkward ha Ash" said Lara as Ash kiss her "it's not awkward it's a adventure for us Lara" he said to her as then they start kissing and making Out Ash starts pinching her butt made Lara moan then she starts kissing his neck Ash had start stripping Lara as he lift her tank top up reveal her in a white bra and undid her cargo pants and boots reveal her panties "you are so hot" Ash said then Lara turns him around and starts removing his clothes showing him in his boxers "you are not the only one that fantasizes you handsome" as Ash smirked and held her then they go more crazy as Ash reaches to her back and undid her bra and undid her panties as Lara was completely naked in front of him

"You are so much beautiful" as Ash groped her breasts and starts massaging them made Lara gasp "Oh oh Ash yes" as he keeps going then starts pinching her nipples made her scream and loving it as he's starting to suck on her nipple "YES ASH YES DRINK ME" she said as Ash was enjoying her sweet milk then starts sucking the right breast and she starts stroking his hair makes him go faster as he was done

"Now it's my turn" as she lowers down removed his boxers and starts stroking his manhood "oh Lara yes" then she puts it in her mouth and starts bopping made it more moaning "yes Lara go faster" ash moaned as she goes faster ash pinch her butt made her go more faster as Ash was reaching limit

"Lara I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts as she swallows it

"it taste so good" as they start kissing and now Ash was on top of her "Lara we been having sex so much and I was loving it" Ash said to her as Lara was the same "yes Ash it's true and I love you for all my heart and I am your naughty girl Ash now start fucking my pussy" Lara said as they start kissing and making out as Ash starts thrusting her made Lara screaming "YES YES ASH ASH FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MORE POUND MY PUSSY" Lara screamed as he keeps going of pounding her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck "LARA YOU ARE SO TIGHT AND I LOVE IT" Ash admitted it as he keeps going about hours

"Lara I'm gonna cum" said Ash as he's still thrusting "me too let's cum together and spray my body" as Ash fires his seed in her then was out of control her body was cover in his cum as they rest "Oh Ash this is amazing sex" said Lara resting on his chest "you bet Lara and you loved it more and I love you my treasure " Ash if it's over and we get married do you imagine me in our house but not wearing clothes" said Lara as Ash look at her

"You are saying that you want to be naked forever" Ash joke on that as she smirk and kiss him "of course I am Ash but only for you" as she fell asleep

 **now that was it of chapter 6 of bond of love and survival hope you enjoy and also enjoy how Ash and Lara learn how the storm took the plane down and they keep fighting more solarii finding tombs and also more romantic make love and I bet you like it also Ashxkari, AshXTotally spies are in works along with AshXSakura also I want to say thanks for your support of my stories I made and also AshXKara and light our darkest hour with ash's new adventure and aura magic and good news I left a poll on bringing back a reimagin and reboot of the flaming aura AshXBloom is coming soon also if you guys want a AshXLara lemon story so enjoy**


	7. chapter 7

**survivor and heart**

 **Chapter** **7**

 **Death, fire ritual** **and rescue once again**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and tomb raider 2013 and it's the very first story of Ash and Lara together and start their adventure as the adventure found lara as the first chapter starts as ash and Lara are doing exercise and encounter an uninvited guest then shows the beginning of their journey so enjoy AshXLara**

after thier daring eescape when they land at the water Ash and Lara had spotted the sewer pipe "Might be some supplies on board." Lara replied as they walked along the sewer pipe under the mercenary camp.

"What's going on?" saif the solari

"We caught a prisoner hiding in the chop shop.The Somalian's putting the screws on him now." the other tells him "What about the other one?" he replied

"No, nothing. Gotta keep looking." the second solari

"sound of disgust …the smell." Lara tells Ash "if we find shelter you should have a bath." Ash replied

"Alright, let's check around the chopper. Where's the old man?" they heard the solari talkitalking to the prisoner "I don't know what you're talking about… please…" he begged

"You are lying… I know you escaped with him."

"Please… I… don't… coughing I… don't…" as he was choking "Maybe I need to loosen your tongue. Tell me! Tell me where he is!" as he continues choking him "Aah! Aagh!" as the choking continues more he starts gurgling blood

"Alright, hey, show's over. Get back to your post…!" said the solari as Ash and Lara stops to the next spot…

"What the hell's going on in there?" the solari was talking to his ally "The Somalian. He lost his temper." the second one said

"Again? laughs Any sign of the old man?"

"Nope. He's a tough bastard, but he won't get far." as they were talking Ash and Lara are at the bushes Ash grabbed the second solari and kill me

"What the hell was that?" then Lara killed the other then more mercenaries spot them and starts shooting. Ash and Lara kills all mercenaries and climbs into the helicopter. Having rummaged in the medicine cabinet, they does not find the medicine.

"Shit!" Lara replied as She checks the pockets of the deceased pilot.

"Sorry…" as Lara found the lighter "Lara let me help." Ash replied as Lara passes him the lighter then he uses a lighter and an arrow to cauterize her wound.

"Aaah" Lara stifled shout of pain "Sorry Lara...ow!" Ash shouts of pain when Lara hits him "We're even." said Lara shows a smile then she turns the radio on "Roth, can you hear me?" Lara called then Roth's via voice was heard in the radio "Lara! Are you okay?" he said to her

"I'm fine. Ash is with me." she said to him "You don't sound fine to me." he said to her "I'm fine, Roth." Lara replied as her snd Ash see the town

"Where are you, Two?" Roth asked them "I'm in some kind of shanty town, near the fortified palace." said Lara

"I'm still coming down the hill. How did you two get there so fast?" Roth wondered

"Long story." said Ash and Lara

"I can see the town from here… Are you two near that large gate?" as they see the large gate "We're heading towards it." said Lara as soon they get to the large gate but all of the suddenly

"It's the outsiders!" as the solari are st the gate "Oh shit…" said Lara seeing them attacking "There! Fire! Fire!" as they shoot then shot Ash

"Holy shit! I got him!" but Ash was moving faster and strike his target "the girl's up by the chopper!" as they fire at fire arrows at Lara "How about same fire, Beautiful!?" but Lara use her arrows and kill one of them

"Hey, move carefully, she's using fire!" but the four see Ash hit the gasoline tanks and blow up killing them

"Holy shit. Alright, get around… we can catch her!" they had Lara surrounded but her and Ash continue fighting back "Go in from the side!" more came coming as Ash and Lara takes down all the mercenaries. Entering the building Lara falls into a trap. She hangs upside down.

"Lara!" then Ash heard more coming "We caught her! She's in the chapel!" Ash fights off the mercenaries "Kill him and Capture her for father Mathias!" Lara has her pistol armed and shoots the mercenaries to back up Ash "Be careful… don't damage the altar!" said the other. Ash usd hos shadow clone to fight more of them off

"Yeah! We got her trapped!" Lara was shooting them as she was cut lose snd been grabbed by one of them "I got her! you make a perfect sacrifice or more." as he dragged her away from Ash Lara killed him with the arrow

"Another sacrifice… my god, what's driven them to this?" said Lara as more are showing up

"Move in! Move in."

"She's trapped! Surround her! There's nowhere for her to go." Lara starts using the rifle kills them one by one "Holy shit. Rush her!" but she never gives up

"She's just one girl!" one shouted but wss headshot "That one girl is kicking our ass!" the second one said but Lara was shooting them all the way

"Just keep at it, alright!? She can't stop us all." but he got shot

"Holy shit!" as one fell to the stream "Alright, get around… we can catch her! Go in from the side!" he said but they been dropping like flies

"Let's do this, brothers! Don't let her escape into the city!" but he got hit by the arrow and died Lara travels once again "Ash i hope you made it" just then she finds a huge gate and tries to open them.

"It's jammed." as She shot fire arrow at the rags hanging on the gate and open it. she enters in but from afar "Stop the old man! He's getting away-" said the voice

"What's going on?" said Lara

"Stop the old man! He's getting away?" said the other voice as Lara is stepping into a swamp "How can they live like this?" she said but Lara heard the familiar voice

"Get yer hands off me, ya bloody bastards!" said Grim was fighting them off "Oh my god, Grim!" said Lara ss shr continues further

"Hey! Need some help up here! A prisoner's escaped!" said one of the solari "Come on, let's go!" said the other

"Fuck you! Bail yer head!" said Grim

"Easy, old man! Take it easy! Oh godammit! Get up there!" ss theu sre climbing up "Oh, you want some of this too? Ya fuckin' scunner! Lara, up here!" Grim replied as he punch the guy

"Grim, you escaped!" said Lara

"Watch it, Lara, you've got company!" Grim shouted as solari appeared "Light her up!" as one of them toss a dynamite "Lara, they got fuckin' dynamite… take cover!" as Lara moves and takes cover

"Outsider, give it up!" said one of the solari "Not a chance, you bastards!" said Lara as she uses her shotgun

"Sound the alarm!" as they did more of them are coming "She's hiding… flush her out! Come on! Get down there and fucking CAPTURE HER!" they shouted as they are sliding through the cables but Lara shoots them sends them falling

"It's no good, she just won't die…" said the solari as he's about to throw the dynamite then lara shoots him but gets blow up with the other

"You got more of those bastards coming in… watch it!" said Grim seeing more coming

"Over here! I need some fire in the courtyard!" said the solari

"Get reinforcements! Go, go!" as more sre coming but Lara use the gasoline tanks and send them flying After Lara kills all the mercenaries…

"Lara, you re alive!" said Grim

"Just barely… where are the others?" Lara asked

"Still locked up inside… but I know where they are. Get up here and we'll get em out together." Grim said as Lara looks around

"I can't climb up there from here." she shouted "Ahh, damn it. Well, they got some kinda setup for haulin' cargo. Maybe you can use it to come around the other side?" said Grim

"Alright. I'm on my way and i hope you are ok Ash cause i know you never give up." as she is

"The outsider is here! Warn the others!" said the solari Lara is trying to get to Grim… "Grim? Are you there?" LaraLara shouted

"It's a trap, lass! Show 'em yer teeth, Lara. Give 'em hell!" Grim said as Lara fires her arrows then Grim is taken hostage.

"Oh no… Grim?" Lara screamed

"Kill her!" but Lara shot him off the line "Aw shit, she shot him off the fucking line! I can't get a shot, she's moving too much."

the solari shouted as Lara gives the mercenaries in a whirlwind of shit, so they have no choice but to use Grim as the lever on her.

"Drop your weapons! Or we kill your friend." he said

"Don't fuckin' do it." The mercenary cuts Grim a little.

"Okay, okay, okay." Lara tells them going yo surrender

"That's nothing, pal. I grew up in Glasgow." said Grim

"Now kick them off the edge." he said to Lara but Grim hits the mercenary that holds him. Short but brutal fight begin. Fighting with the last mercenary, then Grim makes him the Glasgow Kiss and, stumbling, falls with him to the abyss.

"Grim! No! No… Grim… I'll make them pay. The Palace… got to get to the palace." Lara said to herself that she'll avenge him While Lara climbed up the rope…

"Hey, come on, there she is! Cut the line!" said the solari

"I'm on it!" they start cutting the rope Lara moves more faster but made it to the other side but sn solari ambush her

"I got her! Shit!" but

Someone kills mercenaries from a sniper rifle.

"I got you covered, girl. You're clear to climb up." said Roth

"Thank god." Lara continues climbing "Roth…" Lara stay silent "Yeah?" said Roth as she spoke "Grim's… dead. They tried to use him as leverage to make me surrender… But he wouldn't let them." Lara said to him

"Grim you… you stubborn bastard." ssid Roth

"I'm so sorry, Roth." said Lara

"No… Don't be sorry, Lara. Just make it count. We'll raise a glass to the old man when we get out of here." Roth tells her

"I'm going to try and get closer. Can you cover me again?" Lara replied

"Yeah. I've got a clear sight with my rifle until the palace wall." said Roth but he picks up a Via radio, with a lot of static "Rescue chopper N888RC responding to SOS. Inbound from freighter Trinity." said the pilot

"This is Conrad Roth of the Endurance. Do you copy? Lara… did you hear that… A rescue helicopter is inbound!" Roth said to Lara

"That's great news, Roth. Set up a signal. I'm going in for Sam and the others." Lara replied

"But Lara, maybe I should-" but Roth was cut off "This isn't like the pilot, Roth." Lara tells him

"I got Sam and the others into this mess. I'm getting them out." she replied with courage "Alright Lara, that bridge is swarming with guards." said Roth

"Great… any ideas?" she asked

"It'll be tricky, but you can probably make your way across underneath." said Roth

"I was afraid you were going to say that." said Lara

"Don't worry, I'll be covering you the whole way.

"Lara, I've got them in my sights." said roth

"Here goes…" as she's on the run the road until she heard more coming

"What the hell is going on down there… do you think they got the outsider?"

"Don't worry. If they didn't, then she'll come to us.

"Father Mathias will send us to the Uni if we don't find her."

"Only if we fail. And we won't. The Sun Queen is with us." Lara continues sneaking pass them under the bridge

"What the-" said the solari as Lara lose her footing "gasp" she gasped "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, what was that?!" as one of them was been shot "Who's shooting?" but he too got shot

"Sniper! Take cover!" as there are shouts of confusion and panic

"Ahhhh, watch out!" they said ss Lara ducks from not getting shot

"I thought I lost you, girl. Are you ok?" Ash replied as Lara continues climbing "Yeah and I thought i lost you Ash where are you." she asked

"jusy at the other side of the city I'll meet you st the palace just stay out of trouble." Ash replied as Lara nodded she continues climbing

"AAAAAHHH! I'm hit!" solari fell from the bridge

"That was too close…" she thought as she climbs quietly "I don't see him!" more solari are searching for Roth "Look for the muzzle flash." he said to him

"He's in the cliff shrine! Open fire!" as they're starting shooting without noticing Lara "Stop! …Don't move, they'll see you… Wait…" Roth tells Lara to stop letting the solari getting closer but was shot

"Get behind something!" the shooting continues "Goddamn it, I can't get a shot." as roth kills one of them

"Go now!" Roth shouted

"We're sitting ducks out here!" they said as Lara keeps going "Stop! Hold it….almost got him…" Roth tells her as he shoots one of them

"Move!" the solaro keep on coming "Stop! Wait….wait.… Lara, think you're clear." as Lara stops once again

"Thanks for the cover, I think that makes us even." said Lara as she's climbing up the bridge

"laughs Yeah, I should think so… LARA look out!" as the Mercenary grabbed her "Ahh! Let go!" she said to him

"I'll break this girl's neck! Surrender!" he shouted at loud "No! Aaaahhh!" Lara screamed until a shruiken was seen killed him then fell but Lara manage to survive

"They went over… is she dead?" Lara was below the bridge walking quiet "I don't know, I can't see." as she see the opening

"There she is! Below the bridge, fire, fire!!!" ss they start shooting below "Lara, there's too many of them. Get out of there!" as Lara runs to safety and made it to the palace

"Roth, I'm heading in." Lara said to him "Are you sure about this, Lara?" he asked her "I'll get them. I'll come back. I promise." as Lara finds an entrance to underground chapel… She hides behind a column.

"My brothers, listen to me now. Out in the world, we were nothing. But here… here, we are the Solarii, the Sun Queen's children. She brought us here for a reason. I know you want your freedom. I know you want to escape this place. But to do so, we must release our Queen. Like us, she is a prisoner. If we can free her, we free ourselves!" said Mathias as Lara was wstching but saw Sam was ties to the ritual fire

"Sam!" Lara whispered

"If we can free her, we free ourselves! This girl… she carries the blood of this land. She could be the key." Mathias continues as Sam muffled sounds of struggle

"The Ritual of Flames will show us the truth! Himiko, you are the first and the last… Speak to us now!" Mathias tells them then Sam muffled shout Lara start shooting arrows at the mercenaries, but they quickly capture her.

"You killed our brother! Now I'm gonna kill you! This is for Vladimir, outsider." Dimitri said as him and Nikolai are beating her up

"Enough! Dmitri, Nikolai! Bring her to me!" Mathias shouted as Dimitri and Nikolai brings Lara to him "Every creature in nature will turn and tight when its very survival is at stake. So don't think I don't understand you, girl. I've just been doing this a lot longer. Ready yourselves, brothers. Our queen is about to speak!" as he has the torch

Sam muffled sounds of panic "Speak to us! Himiko!" said Mathias

"Sam! No, no, no. Sam!" Lara screamed "Speak to us through the flames!" as Mathias starts the flames Sam muffled sounds of panic

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just look at me… look at me, okay?!" Lara tells her but suddenly The flame is blown away by stormy wind.

"She… she's the one, my brothers, we will be reborn! Take her to the throne room. Your fight is over, my dear."

Dmitri and Nikolai led Lara away to a stone bridge.

"Let go" Lara was trying to struggle "what should we do with her Dmitri" said Nikolai

"Well, I wanted to kill her at first," Dmitri answered. "But now, you gotta admit, she's a sexy little thing."

He said this as he groped one of her breasts.

Lara feel him groping her breast "get off my breast you sick fuck!" Lara shouted

"Oh she's a tough one and look at her ass" said Nikolai squeeze her ass

"Don't touch me, you bastard!" Lara yelled as she tried to get away, only for Dmitri to punch her in the stomach.

They made it to the bridge as they drop lara to the chamber "Dmitri i had a idea we should strip her!" Said Nikolai as Dmitri likes Nikolai's idea

He starts taking off her tank top leaving her in her white bra then Nikolai starts pulling down her pants, leaving her lower self in her white panties.

They waited for her to wake up but staring at her hot sexy body. Nikolai whistle "Man Vladimir must've love those tits" he said as Lara wakes up "Wha..." Lara feels cold but notice she was in her Bra and panties

"My clothes what did you do to them" she yelled

"You didn't need them," Dmitri taunted, holding up his knife.

"What are you going to do to me" Lara said to them as Dmitri smirk

"Dance like sexy stripper hot ass"

"What?!" Lara questioned, looking mortified at the thought of such an act.

It didn't help that she was only in her underwear.

"You heard him dance like a sexy stripper!" Said Nikolai as Dmitri was getting closer "do it or i'll do it"

"Okay, okay," Lara conceded.

Lara starts dancing like a stripper doing sexy poses to them she unclasped her bra letting her D cup breasts shown Dmitri and Nikolai were staring at her breasts Lara continues dancing then remove her pantes then Dmitri picks them up

"Nikolai get rid of those" Dmitri tells him

"Hey, don't-" Lara was about to warn them not to touch her underwear, but Dmitri grabbed her by the face and forcibly kissed her.

Lara taste his breathe it smells like alcohol Lara try to release but wasn't strong as Nikolai is holding her clothes and her underwear he let her go

"Why you burn them?" Lara said as the two are stripping down thier clothes

"You won't be needing them again," Nikolai taunted.

Nikolai walked towards her, his cock already hard and erect.

"My god, no," Lara knew why he was naked and what they were going to do to her as he forced her onto her knees, then shoved his cock in her mouth. Nikolai pushed his dick deeper into her throat as Dmitri increased his pace and roughly groped her tits, pinching her nipples and more.

Lara couldn't scream but was moaning still in tears bieng raped "Is that a moan i hear from her Dmitri" Nikolai replied he pushed faster and deeper Then Dmitri grabbed her ass and started thrusting into her pussy. until ash arrived in speed strikes Dmitri and Nikolai

"Leave her alone you sickos!" Ash battles them but those two call reinforcements surrounding Ash "Ash behind you!!!!!!!" as Lara feels something growing inside her as her eyes turn blue like Aura eyes and she picks up her bow has Aura surrounding her hands how fused to her bow and arrow are created sending them at the mercenaries

"Ash I know you never abandon me." as Lara hugged him but Ssh hugged her back "Letting these pigs make you thier toy not a chance." as Ash picks up Lara's clothes and underwear but Lara saved him from the archer After a short reunion and fight the two jumps into the lake of blood and bones.

"I can't see the bodies…" said Dmitri

"I don't think they survived the fall." Nikolai ttwlld him "Let's get down there. Come on we need that hot ass alive." ss the two left Ash and Lara gets out of the lake and goes on.

"Some kind of natural gas… probably flammable." Lara replied to Ash "Best not to ignite any flames." as Lara agreed Ash spot the next camp…

At the next camp…)

Lara is writing her Journal "Madness. That's what this place is. Mathias thinks Himiko's spirit is keeping us here. That's not possible… it's not possible. But he's so beyond crazy that maybe he's come right back round to some kind of sane. The helicopter isn't our way off. You know that, Lara - in your gut. you and Ash have to warn the others. If we board it, we're dead." ad they are done resting they find themselves at the prison

"Wait, wait… what do you want me to do? Please!" said one of the shipcrew

"Don't struggle too much. And hope they kill you fast." as the solari push him in "Oh god, no…" said Lara as her and Ash are watching

"Please… who are you? What… what are you doing… this is horrible. No! No! Oh god… please! Aghh!" they heard maniacal laughter and giggling as a Strange Naked Man appeared and attacked him "Get away! That's mine!" as he grabbed Lara then she shoot him

"No… nnnoooo…. let go."

"Oh… oh, oh yes… maybe… maybe."

"Goddamn these caves… surprised this whole place hasn't gone up yet." said the solari talking as Ash and Lara are hearing

"Shhhush."

"I might have to cap that vent in the pit again."

"If it's loose, let's just leave it for the next shift?"

"Hey, don't take too long down there. I want to finish this game."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"What if the unholy ones figure out how to ignite that shit?"

"Shit, alright, alright. I hate that place." as Ash had a plan as him and Lara use thier Aura arrows "Look, I'll go check it out… you can stay here. What the hell is going on down here?! Intruder in the catacombs!" as Ash and Lara kills all the mercenaries with one blow

"Oh fuck, I forgot about the smell."

"It's quiet. I don't think they're down here. Maybe we should just leave?"

"Come on, we have to be sure. Let's search the pit."

"Hey! What's going on down there?"

"Oh. Hey! Nikolai sent us down. We're here on orders. Some of the enforcers told us… we uh… didn't actually talk to him. He wants one of the prisoners. The new one they just brought in." saif one of the mercenaries

"Alright. Show me. Then we'll bring him up to Nikolai… together." he said to his friend as the two follow him

"Yeah… sure, sure." said the other

"Oh Great Sun Queen. These new servants submit themselves before you. With voices we praise you. With hearts we honor you. With fire we are bound to you! You are the sun, you are the light…" as they didn't notice the arrows ignited the fire Ash and Lara kills all the mercenaries.

"Keep it up, you son of a bitch. When I get outta here, I'm gonna shave one those arrows right up your ass." Reyes shouted

"Hahah. This one's got a temper." then while they're talking Ash and Lara kills the guards. cheers and applause were heard

"That was bad ass Lara! How the hell did you and your boyfriend get in here?" Alex ssked

"We had some help…" said Lara

"Grim?" Reyes asked as Ash nodded "Yes… he didn't make it…" he said to her "Shit!" she replied disappointed

"I didn't think anything could take that guy down." Jonah said to them

"He went out swinging… gave us a chance to get to you. Look, there's a rescue helicopter on its way. I know they're keeping Sam separately. Have you seen Whitman?" Lara tells them

"Guess he didn't make it to the guest rooms." said Reyes

"Mr. Showbiz probably weaseled an upgrade." said Alex

"We'll find him, and Sam too, but we're not gonna do anything from up here." Jonsh replied

"We'll find a way to get you out." Ash tells him "Alright, let's try loosen this thing up. Come on guys, again." Reyes tells them "Okay, ready… jump!" Jonah tells them as they move the cage

"It's no use, Reyes…" said Alex

"Ready… jump!" they try again and still no cigar "Goddamn it!" Reyes shouted "Ash, Lara, there is some weird shit going on here!" said Alex

"We heard them talking about a Sun spirit." Jonah tells them "Sun Queen. The ancient ruler of Yamatai." Lara exclaimed

"You've got to be kidding me. You mean… this is Yamatai?" Alex said

"Yes… it would appear so." Ash replied to them "Well, ain't that something. We found the damned place after all." Reyes shouted out then Ash and laraLara see gas then got a idea as they use the pickaxe to break them open

"Hold on to something!" as Ash and Lara begin to explode gas to loosen the cage.

"Wahoo! Yeah! Yes! Wooo!" Alex cheered

"That did it!" Reyes was impressed "Alrlght! Great job, Lara and Ash!" Jonah thanked

"This place is becoming unstable… the floor is starting to buckle…" Lara tells them as her snd Ssh are ready to jump

"You're doing great."

"Ok, now what?"

"The other counterweight. It's locked down over there. Close, almost got it. Keep it up, you're on the right track." said Reyes as Ash jumped on the cage but Lara loose her balance and falls from the cage.

"Whoa! Hey. I gotcha, girl!" Ash replied as he helps her up "Thanks. my adventure! That was close!" as they kissed

"Oh shit, we have a problem! Grab hold of something!" Reyes tells them

"Ahh, we lost the cage floor!" said Jonah

"Look down, man. We've lost all the fucking floors!" Alex tells him "We gotta get out of this thing." Jonah replied

"Oh crap, this is bad."

"Ash, Lara, you two be careful out there!" Jonsh shouted

"Watch where you stand, this thing's falling apart!" said Reyes

"Holy shit! Sounds like the whole mountain is going up. Oh crap, we're starting to fall… Hurry, Ash and Lara!" said Alex

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast." said Jonah

"Ash, Lara, get your asses in gear… get us out of here! Look! There's daylight on the other side! Could he a way outta here!" but Ash lolks at hef

"I KNOW I KNOW COULD YOU JUST LET US FOCUS!" that shut her up msde them loose focus

"That's not enough, Ash, Lara!" then Ash and Lara lowers the cell for a price of setting everything on fire.

"Thanks!"

"Holy shit, that was close!"

"Ash, Lara, it looks like there's a way out on this side!" Reyes tells them "Okay, then go! We're going in to get Sam and Whitman!" Lara shouted

"Good luck! Be safe, Ash and Lara!"

"Come on, let's move!"

 **now that was it of chapter 7 of bond of love and survival hope you enjoy and also enjoy how Ash and Laragight off other solari and lost Grim by sacrificing himself then the two separated but Lara fails to save Sam but added Dmitri and Nikolai were close to rape her but added Lara has Aura powers like Ash after he csme to her rescue and ch 8 be comong soon slong with rise of the tomb raiders sequel to bond of love and survival so enjoy**


	8. chapter 8

**survivor and heart**

 **Chapter** **8**

 **Into the fire and secret of Himiko**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and tomb raider 2013 and it's the very first story of Ash and Lara together and start their adventure as the adventure found lara as the first chapter starts as ash and Lara are doing exercise and encounter an uninvited guest then shows the beginning of their journey so enjoy AshXLara**

after they rescue thier friends Ash and Lara explores burning and crumbling temple in search of Sam. the two jumped to another ledge, which led into another cavern, but the place was still shaking and falling apart, so ran as fast as they could.

"We're out, but this place is falling apart!" said Jonah on the radio then they heard Roth "I've set up a rendezvous point back across the bridge. The chopper's going to be here soon!" said Roth

"Ash and Lara's still looking for Sam and Whitman." Jonah replied as Ash was almost knocked off his feet by an explosion, but he and Lara kept going. "You know I'm really starting to hate this place!" Ash replied as They eventually managed to make out into the Solarii's fortress, but there was fire everywhere.

"Goddamn it… what happened down there?!" said the Solari talking to the other "They've angered the Sun Queen…!" said the other as Ash and Lara ran through the fortress, explosions constantly erupting, but they managed to avoid them and the fires.

"That's insane! Let's get out of here!" All the men were running to escape, so no one bothered them. "Fall back to the Palace! Come on! The ceiling's coming down! What are you doing? Go! Go! Ahhh, god!" Ash and Lara looked over the edge

"Help! Anyone! I don't want to die! Ahhhh!" the solari said as Ash and Lara keep running "Keep moving… just keep moving.'" said Lara

"Ahhhh!" he screamed as he fell to his death

"Oh god… I can't hold on." said the other as he dropped too

"Let's get out of here!" said Reyes as they are running while the temple is collapsing "We're trapped! Look out!" as the burned wood landed on them

"Time to get out of here!" said the other "But the Oueen… she's in the shrine." said the solari as the temple is crumbling "Ahhhh." the other screamed as he fell to his death "Let's get out of here!" while the others are running for thier lives

"…too much smoke. Can't breathe!" as the way out was blocked "We're trapped!" they said then Ash and Lara were making their way across to the other side, a man covered in fire suddenly fell over and into the gorge, below! They climbed till they got to a ledge, then ran until they found a room with papers, maps and other things.

Ash and Lara looked at a photo of Mathias. "That's Mathias Ash." she said

then they grabbed the book on the table and saw something about the fire ritual,

"No one leaves… That's what we heard in Japanese before the plane crashed. The ritual from Himiko's tomb… I don't get it Lara Why is Mathias so interested in it?"

"We'll find out later Ash," Lara grabbed a map off the wall that had a specific destination marked. they climb on the roof. the two them were running back outside, where more explosions were happening.

"We go! people trapped in the west tower! Let's move!" said the solari as they're running "Ahhhh! Run! Retreat to the shrine!"

"Come on, take my hand… you can do it." said the other "Let's go Lara!" Ash replied as As they ran, they were suddenly being fired at.

"It's the outsiders… take them out!" as they continue firing "Keep them away from the Shrine!" as Lara shot arrows and Ash used his Flamethrower ability, quickly killing the few Solarii they saw. They jumped over to the next building and looted the bodies for ammo. After killing the mercenaries when they got further in, the smoke dissipated, and Dr. Whitman came around the corner.

"Ash, Lara, you're alive..." as Ash punched him at the face and a tooth came out "So are you… and Ash nice hit." Lara said as Ash helps him out " that is for selling out Lara and What happened to you?" Ash said

"Once they stopped seeing me as a threat, they let me move about almost freely!" he said to them

"Did you know the others were captured?" Lara asked him "Yes, yes… Sam's in there, but I couldn't free her without a weapon. These Solarii are an anthropological marvel, Ash and Lara!" he said

"They're insane murderers. Dr. Whitman! We need to get our people out of here." said Lara

"Of course, of course. I'll keep a look out here… you… You call me when it's safe." Whitman replied as Ash and Lara headed down the hall, then came to a large chamber with many red pillars with gold painted designs.

"I don't think you understand. You have been chosen, Samantha. This is a great honor for you; for all of us. Some were beginning to doubt we'd ever find you… But here you are." said Mathias as Ash and Lara snuck closer to see Mathias talking to Sam.

"Please. I know you thunk I'm something special. But I'm not. I don't want to be chosen." said Sam

"This is not about what you want. It's about what you are. Himiko's blood runs in your veins. I think you know this. Samantha." said Mathias

"You're insane, Mathias. Why are you doing this?" said Sam as Ash and Lara both glanced at each other.

"You're searching for logic and reason where there is none. I made the same mistake once. Back when I thought ships could reach us and planes wouldn't fall from the sky." he said to Sam

"I just want to go home." Sam replied only for Mathias to grab her by the throat.

"So do I, girl! I've waited years for this moment… I've given my life! Don't you think I've tried to get away from here? From this place! We are all trapped here. But you, Samantha, you have the power to release us! Many have given up their souls willingly for this gift!" he said

"The fires are getting worse. The other girl's vanished cause the outsider came!" he said as Mathias growled and prepared to leave,

"This must be ended. Dmitri, guard her with your life." as Mathias leaves and Lara shoot Dmitri with her bow. then Ash killed Nikolai behind with his hidden shotgun send him flying by a Wilhelm scream

"Ash Lara! Oh my god, you're here. I was beginning to think I was going crazy." said Sam

"It's okay, it's okay… It's going to be okay." said Lara then Ash spoke "We should leave before he comes back." Ash said as they nodded "My weapons!" Lara took her weapons, and they went back the way they came,

"How are we ever going to get out of here?' Sam asked them as They came to the hall where Whitman was, but he was gone. "Whitman! Whitman! Where the hell is he?" Lara wondered

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ash said Soon, the three of them hurried to get out of the shrine as fast as they could, but as they were about to round a corner, Whitman suddenly appeared...with his hands behind his back.

"Run, Lara, run!" said Whitman although it doesn't sound like he was very scared. Mathias came from a behind him,

"Get them!" Two men ran towards them, but Ash throw his Explosive cards at the ceiling, exploded making some flaming wood fall on them,

"Back! Back into the throne room!" Lara shouted They ran back to the throne room, but Sam ran faster. She almost got crushed by more collapsing wood, Ash move forward and pushed her to safety. Sam had made it out of the throne room, but now it was blocked off and Lara and Ash were still in it.

"Run!" Whitman shouted

"Ash! Lara!" Sam shouted to her friends "Keep going, Sam! we'll find another way out." said Lara as More Solarii came into the throne room, but Lara and Ash already had their machine guns out.

"There! There they are… pin them down!" they said shooting "Yes, come on! Come on!" one of them shouted

"they're behind the fire pot - flush them out!" they said "Eat lead!" Ash and Lara shouted together as they began to shoot at some of them, "Watch it! The fire's spreading!" said the Solari

"They're behind the pillar…" the solari shouted Lara killed one with her pickaxe, while Ash slashes three of them with Dragon claw "The chosen one has escaped! Get out there and find her!" one of them said

"Come on, pick it up! We can't let her escape." said the Solari as the fight continues "Get out of here!" they said

"Move, move, move!" one shouted "Hey, get outside, the chosen one has escaped into the city!" said the Solari was saying he spot Sam into the city

"Come on, move it! We have to find her!" one of the Solari shouted "Sound the alarm! Warn the gate watch! Go! Find the chosen one!" they said

"These two are mine," said a man behind a gatling gun.

"Lara GET DOWN!" Ash shouted Soon, the two found themselves under fire, and no matter where they took cover, the bullets ended up destroying the walls they hid behind!

"What are we going to do?!" Lara asked.

Ash has a idea as he and Lara turns invisible thanks to Camouflage ability made Lara amazed and ran to a nearby wall to climb up. At the top was a zipline that led right to the Gatling gun.

they change back and rode down it, kicking the guy at the gun, then tried to turn it to shoot them, but the man pushed it over the edge.

The man aimed his gun at Lara, who was lying on the ground, but she dodged it and grabbed a makeshift grenade launcher on the ground.

"Go to hell," she muttered, then fired a grenade at him, blowing him up. by then Lara ran over to Ash, "Ash that was incredible!" she said to him

"Thanks," Ash said, then handed her the grenade launcher. "I can do this." as he used his Alchemy to make a Grenade launcher similar to a Greymon head

Lara looked at the grenade launcher before she tied it to her rifle, then used it to blow up a gate.

"Oh, shit, they got two grenade launchers!" cried one of the Solarii. "RUN!"

"That's right! Run, you bastards! we're coming for you all!" said Lara as they were fighting them "they killed Dmitri and Nikolai! Where did they get those things?'" as some were send flying by the launchers

"What the hell happened here? Oh shit, it's the outsiders… they made it out. And they have a fucking grenade launchers!" they said as Ash used his blood blades striking them

"Stay away from me!" said Lara as she's shooting "Come with us… we won't hurt you." they said then both Ash and Lara shoot them

"Stay back!" Ash said as he continues fighting "Goddamn it, don't hurt that girl! We need her alive!" they shouted as they found Sam they they strike them

"No… stop!" the solari then Lara and Ash shot them "Sam! Run!" They said as Sam runs "Go get her… move!" they said as Ash and Lara defends Sam "those two had a goddamn gun and sword. We couldn't take her. Go get her… move!" they said then Ash blast them with his new launcher

"Ah fuck… move out… keep looking! We have to find her! Get word to the main gate." they said as the fight continues

"She's down there. See if you can get a shot. Get me some light!" as Ash notice the solar has a other turret with light one of the Solarii holding a flaming bottle. "Lara keep moving I'll catch up"

"NO ASH WAIT!!!!!" Lara shouted as the Solarii man threw the bottle down at the barrels of explosives, which soon blew up and forced Lara to seek higher ground. As they began to climb higher and higher, the explosive barrels kept igniting, one after the other.

Once they climbed to the top, they found a zipline that they could use to escape.

"There she is, take her out!" they said as they're firing at her

"Shoot now! Fire! Don't let her get too close!" the solari said as Ash is defending her "Keep going Lara!" Ash shouted as Lara has her Grenade launcher

"She's got a grenade launcher! Take her out before she gets too close! Keep it up, we almost got her!" as Lara fires her launcher blasted the tanks sending them and the bulding to blow up

"You're not stopping me!" said Lara as she reaches to Sam "Lara! Lara! Climb over, come on!" Sam said as LarLara realise Ash is not coming

"Head for Roth. I'll follow. And don't get on the helicopter. I have to find Ash." Lara said to Sam "No I want to help too." she said

"Just trust me, please trust me! Go!" as Sam runs for the copter "Ash I'm coming!" Lara went back to find her love

(After a couple of minutes…)

Ash was up seeing the Building crumble "Well I'm lucky to survive oh wait that's right i can't die." but Ash see something different like he was up top of the mountain but cold as ice "I'm at the mountain but why?" he wondered as he see himself on a throne with the empress beside him "That's me with Himiko but why?" then he sees all the leaders of the world bowing before as the emperor of the world.

"No i couldn't conquer the world." He sees the people paying homage to him giving him Gifts of treasure food and fine clothing. Part of them is quite fascinated of this is what his life would be if he were to take over no crime or War finally a world at peace.

"Waot where's my family?" Ash said as he realizes that none of his family is there. Not his mother his sisters his wives ryuko Twilight any of his friends

"My Emperor and Empress." as Ash looks behind he sees Matthias walking up to him routed in Golden garments as he gives praise to the emperor and empress and her beloved emperor. But beside him is Lara "I brought you your slave by your private moment my emperor." what shocked Ash was Lara was stripped nude bound became a slave to him her tears were sign of broken "No this is something I never want" as Ash throws the crown off of his head but learns it's gone and he was surrounded by darkness then saw the spirit of Himiko

"Greetings Ash i was expecting you?" she said as Ash was confused "How did you know who i am there's no way you can see me..." as Himiko shows her form

"You're... "

Lara was searching for Ash over the spot "Ash...Ash that's not funny!" she said as she heard someone coming she looks and saw it's Whitman "Whitman it's only you." she said but something she notice different about him lose his mind "You I can't believe you did this Lara all these terrible things have happened because of you!" Whitman shouted at Lara he blames her for everything

"Whitman what's with you?" she said as Whitman was getting closer "Now I'm going to get my revenge on you!" Whitman said As Lara is alone with him he picks up a stick as Lara is trying to get her bearings on where they are he hits her in the back of the head with the stick knocking her out unconscious.

He catches her before she falls to the ground lays her down and starts he starts to grow her "No better since my wife and I are divorced I'll make you mine trophy wife but you will wear nothing." he replied as he starts taking off her clothes ripped them to pieces and her bra and panties as well leaving her completely naked. "My you are one beautiful thing." He goes for the breast first sucking on them and drinking her milk "Don't worry I'll make it more better." then takes off her pants and underwear and starts eating her out Lara starts to moan and starts to come around "Oh Ash...yes I thought i never see you again." Lara was thinking it might be Ash but then her vision clears and sees Whitman before she even realizes it she releases her love juice into his mouth

"You no I can't believe that I came from your affection. In her stunned State Whitman takes his pants off gets on top of her "No get off of me." Lara tries to fight him off but Whitman gets on top of her to trace to fight him off but he's much stronger "No Lara I'm gonna make you mine I'll continue fucking you till you fall for me." as he penetrate her she lets out a cry of surprise "Whitman...mmmmmm please stop get off of me!" she begged but he's not listening as he starts pounding her he then forcibly kisses her while continuing to play with her breasts "I must get off of him.'"she tries to get him off of her but then suddenly he releases his seed into her womb and she goes as still as a board in shock. She starts to tear up

"I allowed another man to rape me and worse Whitman plant his seed into me..." she is afraid that she might get pregnant from Whitman's seed "Now Ash will reject me." as she see a vision of Ash not happy "how could she betray me Lara you said you will be with me but I am wrong." as he faded then Whitman looking at her "Finally i broken you my naked sex wife it's all your fault" he said as he's still starts thrusting again into her while Lara is mentally shattered Whitman then continues to pound her wanting more and continuing to say all her fault all her fault "No I am not yours I Love Ash and i never betray him!" as Lara suddenly use her Aura at Whitman just the Lara saw she's okay still wearing her clothes and Whitman is gone

"This island it can make fears alive but." she looks at her symbol "I knew you never abandoned me Ash..." as she suddenly felt a other source but it's inside her "Oh my...I'm..." Lara was out of words but wonder why

Ash on the other hand sees Himiko's half shows a Alicorn "You're a half Alicorn like me." as she nodded "Yes my mother was a queen but human when she met my father was a Unicorn which they found love and I was born but as a Alicorn i was hoping to see my father till you killed him." as Ash looks at her similarity then hits him

"Sombra was your father." Ash said as she nodded then went closer "I thank you for thst you see my father was cruel but i can make you my king." as Himiko was trying to seduce him as she's kissing him and he starts kissing back and even grabs her butt and plays with her breasts and Himiko reaches down to get his rod out but when he senses Lara in danger he pushes her away from him

"never I never give her up." Ash then rushes towards going to save Lara and Himiko looks after him wanting him ever more biting her finger saying such devotion

"I'll make sure you fail." she said as Ash was heading to her location then hears her voice "Stoooopppp please get off" it was Lara's voice but heard sounds or someone forcibly kisses her her screaming like someone is raping her again and enjoying it. Ash comes in and is horrified by what he sees. "No Lara!" He sees Whitmen fucking Lara and shes not resisting him as he moves her head to kiss him and he comes inside her again. "You bastard!" Ash shouted as he jumps down and stabs Whitmen clean through and uses blaze on Whitman screams as he's been burning him alive.

"Lara are you ok please say anything Lara!" Ash said as he's holding her till a hand touch his shoulder saying "Ash I'm over here." as Ash looks saw Lara was fully dressed "Lara" as Ssh look saw he's holding no one as she smiles

"It wasn't real Ash you been tricked by the island." as Ash stands up and held her waist and kissed her "I thought i lost you forever." he said as Lara smiles at him

"You didn't Ash come let's go." as the two are heading towards the bridge and saw the chopper "Oh no… we've got to stop them from getting on that helicopter." Lara said as Ash agreed then they looked back, though, he saw Mathias and two other Solarii.

"Destroy the bridges!" Mathias said

"But we'll kill our own people!" answered one of the Solarii, causing Mathias to grab the other man's gun and shoot him in the head! "Any other non-believers?" he questioned

"Ready to Run Lara!" Ash replied as they ran as fast as they could to get to the other side of the bridge.

The bridge started falling apart as they ran, with some Solarii chasing after them.The section they were on got destroyed, but they managed to jump and grab onto the rest that wasn't destroyed. One Solarii had grabbed a hold of Lara, and he was on fire. Ash stabbed the guy in the head with his kunai knife, making him fall.

"We're taking fire. Everybody get to higher ground!" said Roth

"Wait… the storms! It's too dangerous! Roth!? Damn it! Roth, where are you!?" Lara said as The building they were in was on fire, and falling apart. "I'm here, girl! Come on, jump! You can do it! Lara, grab my hand! There you go." said Roth but with things constantly falling apart around them, they made it to the roof. Lara got out the radio again,

"Roth, we have to land! We have to land or the storms are going to crash us. We can't leave!" Lara replied then The helicopter appeared right in front of them, with Roth on board "Good timing Roth." said Lara as Ash notice bigger problem "let's move Lara we got a bigger problem" as Lara looks The roof collapsed, making Lara and Owen fall, but there was floor directly below them to break their fall. They quickly got up and ran towards the helicopter.

"Jump!" Roth yelled.

They both jumped, and the building exploded behind them. The helicopter tilted to the side so it could catch them.

Lara almost slipped, but thankfully, Roth managed to pull her aboard. Lara sobbed in his arms, relieved that he was all right. However, she soon pulled away, remembering why she came.

"We can't leave them behind." Roth said as Lara looks at pilot "We have to land!" she said to him "No way! Not in this weather!" said the pilot

"We can't leave them behind!" Lara tells him "I barely made it here in one piece!" he said

Ash then put his blade to his neck "Do it!" He threatened him "She'll pull apart!" he said to him "Now!" Lara shouted

"Fuck! You're crazy!" the pilot said to them then started to turn the chopper around. But he made the mistake of continuing to ascend, so a lightning bolt struck the tail rudder.

"Here it comes!" said Lara as Ash held her tight "Hang on, Lara!" said Roth the helicopter crashed and went into flames, scattering Roth, Lara, and Ash on the ground...and killing the pilot. Roth was momentarily trapped underneath the helicopter's tail, but he managed to push it off. However, he found Ash and Lara lying across from him.

"Lara! Lara… Oh no… Come on, Lara!" as Ash did a CPR but he never gives up as Lara is gasping, coughing "That's it, that's it. Come on! Come on, Lara." as he did the CPR again then Lara held him and kiss him deep then they heard Sombody coming.

"It's them!" Ash and Lara said as Roth shoots the mercenaries, but there's too many. Mathias throws an axe at Lara, but Roth covers her with his back.

"Noooo! Roth!" Lara said as Ash see Mathias and was close to strike him at the heart but he got him at the eye he screamed in pain and runs off to the woods "Roth… I can't do this without you." said Lara

"I'm sorry, Lara. You can do this. You're a Croft and Ash you take good care of her you arr her true love." those are Roth's last words as Lara is crying as Ash watch Roth dies. After couple of minutes Reyes and the others' comes.

"No… no!" said Reyes

"Are you okay, Lara?" Sam asked Lara as Ash helps her up

"Is she okay? Because it's all about Lara, isn't it? Have you forgotten that she's the reason we're here?" Reyes said as Ash has his blade out change it to a shotgun pointing at her but Reyes see the look of his eyes "it's no one's fault if you ask me Whitman was the one who took us here in the first place. I know you want to see your daughter but we must work together on this. Now you better shut that trap of yours or I'll make you wish you never see my bad side by shooting your brains out." as Reyes nodded when he lowers his gun down

"For once he's right That's not fair, Reyes." Sam said

"You're right. I shouldn't have said that. It's just… Roth… I don't know what we're going to do without him." Reyes said

"Let's just find someplace safe and make preparations. He died as a warrior… We'll send him on as one." said Jonah as they're walking off Lara held Ash's arm

"Ash thanks." she said with a smile as Ash keep her close

 **now that was it of chapter 8 of bond of love and survival hope you enjoy and also enjoy how Ash and Lara Fights off the solari fortress and save Sam then Ash encountered Himiko reveal to be a half Alicorn but the daughter of his enemy then they encounter Himiko's ability of creacreating fears then Roth dies as a true father figure to Lara and ch 9 be comong soon along with rise of the tomb raiders sequel to bond of love and survival so enjoy**


End file.
